Return to Looking Glass Land: Dynasty Chaos
by razz4499
Summary: Sequel to 'Return To Wonderland: Ruins of the Heart'. Two years have passed since the second visit, and now she returns once again, although there is a disturbance that could plunge both worlds into chaos. It's up to Alice to stop it.
1. Prologue: A New Life

**Prelude: A New Life**

In a Wonderland they lie,

Dreaming as the days go by,

Dreaming as the summers die;

_. . ._

Two years had passed since she had returned from her dreams. Two long years of utter boredom and womanhood. Nineteen years of age she was now, and the life of the child she once knew was left in the past. However, she knew better than to forget again that wondrous world. How could she come to omit something that made her smile? How can one turn aside euphoria in trade for reality? Was not dreamland what she had always wished for since her childhood?

Has anything changed in two years? Her parents have become more concerned for her not becoming betrothed to a worthy gentleman; and he must be of a higher class full of the constitution and stature to become a dignified husband and a compassionate father. She cast aside whoever she greeted, and turned them down. For her heart was not called to them. Her heart was already taken, and that person she knew would never shatter it.

Deeply regretting the decision she made those years ago, for leaving behind the land of wonder and madness, tormented her daily. Her mind kept saying: 'Alice, do not give in to temptation, for you belong here and not in a fantasy land.' However, her heart said the complete opposite, saying: 'Listen not to what others tell you, Alice, for you and I both know what you desire, and you and I both know that world is much superior to this one.' It was as if she had a two little people sitting upon her shoulders, whispering antithesis suggestions in her ears. Although, who was she to listen to?

I guess a part of her was afraid to return; for she would leave behind those dear to her, but then again that is what she had already done. She was scared she was to forget about the world and once again it would lose its colour and become a wasteland as before. She was fearful to think if one of her friends ended up getting harmed again, for barely she managed to bring back a beloved soul from departing forever into the afterlife. She was afraid for anything bad to happen again.

Not to mention, some time after she had fallen down the rabbit hole the second time around, her mother and father blocked it up. She left it too late. Yet if she could claw away the soil and find it again she would; yet she had already tried and failed, for she forgot where the rabbit hole used to be.

But there was another way she returned to that world. Well, not that world exactly, but the neighbouring realm - Looking-glass Land - a land of order and not of chaos as Wonderland was. But there she could pass the borders into Wonderland, reunite with her darling companions and abide there for the remainders of her life.

But she had tried every looking-glass inside her home, and none of them worked. Was it only fate that led her to this world? Was it only something that could only happen once? 'I must believe in myself,' she said to herself onetime. She thought that if she believed she could pass through the mirror she will end up where she wished. But did she have enough belief in herself anymore?

Yet if she didn't, then there would be no need for another story. There would no longer be a second part of her journey. For Wonderland was just the beginning of something great, and Looking-glass Land will complete it. She has a whole life ahead of her, and so many adventures to embark. And so, if she thought that it was over, soon Alice will know, it was only the beginning...

. . .

Ever drifting down the stream-

Lingering in the golden gleam-

Life, what is it but a dream?

* * *

**A/N: **Here we go, folks, the beginning of a new story. And not just any story, but the sequel to _Ruins of the Heart. _I hope you'll enjoy it! Two stories will be difficult to keep track of, but it'll be worth it.


	2. Vendetta

**CHAPTER I**

**Vendetta**

Alice opened her eyes gradually; returning from dreamland. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She realised she had fallen asleep upon her armchair whilst reading a novel. It was half open on her lap. She picked it up, closed it and placed it on the table beside her. She peered up at the clock upon the mantelpiece: it was one in the morning. 'I suppose reading did help me close my eyes then,' she said to herself whilst rising onto her feet.

The wind howled outside, and the skies were veiled by shadowed clouds, concealing the face of the pale midnight moon. It was early July, yet the weather was greatly miserable for the past few days. Summertime in Britain wasn't as jolly and bright compared to other areas of the world; and never could British weather make up its mind - experiencing constant mood-swings day and night.

She dragged herself over towards her bed, but she promptly halted at the side, and turned to face the mirror hanging upon her wall above the clock. She sighed. It felt as though each tick of the hands was a remainder of the time wasted for no return to her wondrous world. Tick, tock, tick, tock, minutes past are minutes waned. It tormented her, and the rhythm echoed through her ears in the silence of night. She turned away, and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes, and ignored all disturbances outside her reverie.

Dawn soon arrived, but the sun was pale behind a layer of grey clouds. It was a miserable morning, and the expectation of rainfall was high. The wind, however, was calm and peaceful, and a warm breeze only passed by occasionally. Alice awoke soon after she heard voices outside her door. Her brow furrowed, and she attempted to eavesdrop on the mysterious voices. A short while after, she recognized them: it was her mother and father. She couldn't really hear what they were saying, but managed to pick up on a few sentences when they rose their voices:

'Then what do they want?' asked her mother. Her voice quivered with a sense of anxiety. It befuddled Alice, and she thought something bad was occurring otherwise her mother's voice wouldn't tremble with fear.

'I don't know,' replied her father quietly (yet loud enough for Alice to hear). 'I don't think it'll happen tonight though, dear.'

'But you must do this quickly,' said her mother anxiously. 'They won't wait for long.'

'I know, dear, I know.' And that was all Alice remembered hearing.

. . .

Some time later Alice hopped out of bed and gained the willpower to walk downstairs. She was quite nervous however after eavesdropping on the conversation her parents had earlier. She didn't know of what they were talking about, but their voices her solemn and fearful, which indicated something wasn't right. Once she proceeded into the drawing room, she saw her mother sitting upon one of the chairs; head in a book. She caught sight of Alice as she entered from the doorway. 'Morning, Alice,' she greeted. She attempted to make a small smile, however her lips trembled.

Alice's suspicions grew. 'Morning. What is wrong, mother?'

'Oh, nothing,' she answered, masking anxiety behind a false voice.

'Where is father?'

'He has gone to work,' now Alice sensed the nerves in her tone. 'He should be back soon?'

'Should?' Alice raised an eyebrow to this.

Her mother quickly stopped, but then pulled a fake smile to her daughter. 'Oh, he will be back. Should wasn't the best word. Sorry if I scared you slightly, then.'

'No worries,' she said, and she left the room.

A few hours later she found herself in the dinning room, playing with her cat Snowdrop with a ball of string. She peered to her right to gaze at a large and intricately designed mirror. It was large enough for her to walk through, if one understands what I mean. She arose and gradually advanced towards it. She observed its gleam, and then starred at her reflection. Although she gazed deeply into her own eyes. She focused, and then she slowly lifted her hand. She gently touched the cold surface of the looking-glass, and drew with her fingertips upon the polished glass. She hoped she would not get smudge marks on it, for her mother wouldn't be so happy. Then again, she didn't seem happy anyway.

'How are you?' she whispered then. She spoke directly to the mirror, in hoping that whoever on the other side may hear her question. As expected, there was none. 'I hope you're all alright,' she said. She yearned to return, but yet again the faith she has in herself was slim. She sighed, and it was melancholy. She stopped outlining the surface of the mirror, and continued in playing with her cat.

All day long she continued in reading a few books, and trying to unravel what is causing the anxiety towards her parents. Who were _they_? What did _they _want? Why won't _they _wait for long? She tried to answer these riddling inquires in her head, for she didn't want to ask her parents.

As twilight arrived her father returned home. Alice quickly jumped from the bed she had been resting on for a few hours and hurried towards the banister at the top of the landing. She looked down onto the main hall and saw her father proceed forward into the kitchen. He seemed quite urgent, and she didn't know why.

She tip-toed towards the top of the stairs. She managed to hear to parents speak again from downstairs: 'What do they want now?' asked her mother in a distressed tone.

'I still don't know,' replied her father.

'There must be something we can do?'

'There isn't,' said her father. 'It's too late now. I can't make amends.'

'Oh, dear, don't say that,' cried her mother. Now her voice trembled with fear and sorrow. 'They should let there be more time!'

'We can't have anymore,' snapped her father. His voice seemed irritated then. 'There's nothing we can do anymore.' After he ended that sentence, there was a long pause. The atmosphere was heavy, and Alice was greatly concerned for why the silence was so prolonged. A while later, she heard weeping. It was her mother. Whatever this matter was it was serious, and Alice was desperate to know why her parents were extremely worried.

. . .

Soon night fell, and the wind howled outside. Alice stayed in her room, feeling deeply negative after the dispute earlier downstairs. She approached a chest of drawers and pulled out the top one. There she rummaged through and pulled out a few sheets of paper. Upon the paper were doodles; coloured or uncoloured. She returned to her bed and sat at the end. She went through the papers, now creased and slightly damaged, yet still intact. She gave a feeble smile when she glanced at her drawings:

On one were odd characters: a White Rabbit peering at his pocket-watch, a Cat with a mischievous grin, a Blue Caterpillar with a hookah, a Hare dancing and a Dormouse joining. But straight in the centre, with piercing emerald eyes and a loving smile, stood the Mad Hatter, looking straight towards Alice. And there she stood by his side. Her heart felt heavy then. She greatly missed them. 'I want to go back,' she whispered, her eyes watering. 'Let me go back...'

Then suddenly, a crash was heard from downstairs. It startled Alice greatly. She listened with much intent, and assumed it was the front door being flung open with great force. She then heard yells and screams from downstairs, and then a sudden **BANG** echoed throughout the walls and floors.

Alice immediately jumped up onto her feet and sprinted out towards the landing. She looked down, and saw three men scurrying into different rooms. Then she heard a woman cry. It was a blood-curdling scream, and it sent a shiver down her spine. It was her mother. _Mother! _

**BANG!**

Another great crash was heard, and the men were screaming unintelligent orders and taunts. Alice quickly descended the stairs and poked her head into the drawing room. There, two men stood, and beside the foot of one of them lay another man, motionless and damaged. There poured a pool of blood, from where a force had struck him violently on his head. Alice instantly knew, and her heart sank to her feet, and her stomach churned. 'Father!' she gasped.

The men rapidly turned their heads to Alice. They were tattered garments, and they did look low class compared to Alice. They held bludgeons in their gloved hands, and their expressions were not kind at all. 'Oy up! Get the lass!' ordered one of them.

One of the men rushed over towards Alice, but she quickly darted away from him before he could grab her arm. She sprinted blindly from area to area, avoiding the pursuing thugs greatly. She rapidly made her way towards the dinning room, and the locked the door behind her. The men banged violently on the door, and screamed at Alice. She pushed a desk in front of the door, then hoped it would be enough to stall them.

She rushed over towards the window and tried to pry it open, but with no such luck. Now she heard the wood of the door breaking and cracking as the thugs whacked their bludgeons at it with wrath. Alice was in utmost panic and shrouded in fear. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to go. What could she do?

But then, an idea struck her, and she turned her gaze towards the looking-glass, standing proudly in the corner. She rushed over to it. The door was now breaking apart. She attempted to force her palms onto the glass in hope they will disappear through, but the surface remained. Her terror was growing.

'Open the door!' shouted one of the men.

'Just keep knocking it down!' ordered the other, and they did.

Alice kept attempting to do anything she could in hoping that she will pass through, but still no luck. Hope was perishing greatly, and despair was ensuing. Soon they thugs will barge in, and they'll seize her and do the same for what they did to her parents. She guessed then, that those thugs were _they._ 'Please!' she pleaded, her tears falling onto the floor and her limbs quivering. The door was now half broken, and the desk would soon follow. Then, she tried to remain collective for a short moment, and starred hard into the glass. She then clutched onto a charm around her neck; a charm that she held faith in. She took a deep breath, 'I believe...' she whispered.

The desk was now ripped to pieces, and the men would be inside the room in a matter of seconds. And then, with no hope in thinking this will work, she closed her eyes, lifted her hand, and walked forward towards the looking-glass.


	3. Through The Looking Glass

**CHAPTER II**

**Through The Looking-glass**

She lost her footing and fell hard onto the floor. Her eyes darted open in time, and she managed to save herself from shattering her head on the ground. The floor was cold to the touch, yet smooth like marble. She glanced up through her golden hair, and observed her surroundings. She knew immediately she wasn't in the dinning room any more.

Where am I? she asked herself.

She rose onto her feet. The room was dark, and there was no bright light apart from flickering candle-lights of the candelabras on the sides of the wall. The room was fairly large, and in the centre lay a mosaic - it appeared to look like a chessboard although it wasn't too easy to see in such dim lighting. Outlined along the sides of the walls were furniture such as cabinets and desks, and upon them were silverware and ornaments. Upon the walls were paintings and portraits of various people and animals. She smiled. 'I'm here,' she whispered in awe.

She took a step forward, and her footstep echoed across the walls. The area was silent; only her steps and breathing were heard throughout the room. She turned behind her, and saw the large mirror which she walked through. To her relief, those men didn't pass through to pursue her.

She left the room through a wooden door which creaked throughout the corridors. A window was set above the stairway, and it illuminated the area in a warm gold. It was sunny outside, and the skies were clear and blue. She made her way down the flight of stairs and into the main hall. The mansion (as she came to realise) was emptied. There was no one within its walls apart from her. She proceeded towards the front door; which was grand, and within its wood were intricate carvings perhaps over a century old. As she turned the rusty handle, the sunlight beamed onto her pale face, and she stepped out into the open world.

The mansion was just a livid structure against such colourful scenery. Its walls were worn and black like charcoal, however the grass, the flowers, the beautiful grand fountain and the archways in the garden were lucid with life. There was no mist, nor was there silence; she was grateful to return to a world of beauty, then to witness the coming of its own demise.

Although the sun was warm on her skin, inside no warmth could heal her; no ray of happiness could recover what she had escaped from. Leaving behind her parents to the mercy of those brutal thugs, just managed to tear her heart to pieces. So, she lost her strength along the garden path, and collapsed onto her knees and began to weep. Releasing the pain in the form of tears was the only way she could let it flow from her, but that memory of seeing her father motionless upon the drawing room floor succumbed her to despair. 'I'm so sorry,' she breathed through her cries. 'I'm so sorry...'

It was then she heard muffled voices coming from behind the garden wall, which was covered in ivy and vines, like a structure taken from an enchanted castle in a fairy-tale. With her feeble arms and legs she managed to pull herself back onto her feet. Her stomach churned, and any moment she thought she might be sick. Nevertheless, she dragged her body towards the archway, and poked her head out into the exterior.

For miles and miles she could see plains and rolling hills in the distance, with a few patches of dark green forests and pure blue lakes. She achieved a small yet weak smile. Once again, the voices were heard, and this time to her left. She paced down along the ivy-covered stone walls and the overgrown grass towards the front of the grand mansion. Once she appeared from behind the corner, she saw, standing near the steps of the front of the mansion, three familiar faces chattering under the afternoon sun. 'Chessur? Mallymkun? Thackery? What are you all doing here?' she called as she feebly dragged herself towards them.

They promptly arose their heads, and beamed with utmost delight at her approach. 'We could ask you the same thing Alice,' said the March Hare; his ears twitching yet his smile friendly. 'Were you invited this time?'

She shook her head. 'No, I wasn't.'

'You have a habit of inviting yourself into one's houses,' he said. 'However, it is lovely to see you once again, Alice.' And he shook her hand.

The Dormouse scuttled towards her. She looked down to see his tiny smile. 'What brings you back here?' he asked.

'Firstly,' began Alice. 'I wanted to return.'

'Then what is secondly?' asked the Cheshire Cat; his silver coat gleaming in the sunlight.

At this, the light in her cheeks faded, and she let out a melancholy sigh. 'Secondly, I had no choice.'

'What's happened?' asked the Hare, deeply concerned from the grave expression on her face.

She shook her head. 'I, don't wish to talk about it,' she whispered.

The others shared glances at eachother. 'I see,' said the Cheshire. 'If it is too much agony to say a word of it, then it must be.'

Once Alice fought the arduous memory from her mind, she then came to notice something. In front of her eyes stood only three of her dear companions whom she spent at least three months with back in Wonderland. And so, where was the fourth? Her most beloved... 'Where is the Hatter?'

'Down in Looking-glass Land,' she the Cheshire. 'Ready to meet the monarchs.'

Alice gave a befuddled look to them all. 'Why is he meeting them?'

'Tarrant has been sent a message from the Queen of Hearts to give to the Houses of Red and White,' answered the Dormouse from below.

'What message?'

'Battle preparations,' said the Hare.

Now Alice was deeply bewildered, and rather concerned. 'Battle preparations? Who is fighting? What has happened?' she asked, anxiety forming in her voice.

'Since you've been gone, Alice,' said the Cheshire, 'a feud has triggered between the three. A disagreement of some sort. We don't really know of what, but it is not good at all.'

'It was all the Queen of Hearts' fault,' exclaimed the Hare suddenly; 'She was the one who sparked the controversy.'

'I thought it was because of the White Queen?' said a confused Dormouse.

'No, no, no, it was the Red Queen,' assumed the Cheshire.

'Chessur, you don't listen to rumours much, do you?' said the Hare.

'I get around a lot, and I can eavesdrop into conversations thanks to my ability to vanish.'

'Then what conversations have you been hearing?'

'Enough of that, please,' interrupted Alice; growing irritated by their little dispute. 'None of you know the truth of what has happened, then?'

'One of us speaks the truth, I suppose,' said the Dormouse, rather dubiously. 'I'm not sure of which.'

'Well, I'm definitely going to want to know,' said Alice sternly.

'Ask the residents of Looking-glass Land,' said the Cheshire, his gaze straying to the open world on his left. 'I'm sure they'll give you some truthful information.'

'Who would I ask first?'

'I wouldn't recommend the Flowers,' presumed the Hare; 'they may gossip constantly, but their manners aren't inviting.'

'Tweedledum and Tweedledee don't make sense most of the time,' said the Cheshire. 'They wouldn't be of much help.'

'I'm sure Humtpy Dumpty could be of assistance,' supposed the Dormouse.

Alice seemed to agree with his suggestion, 'Ah, yes, Humpty Dumpty. I remember him. Perhaps he would be the most useful. Where would I find him?'

The Hare shrugged. 'I'm not sure, although if you want to find him, you have to stray into the Chessboard Fields.' Chessboard Fields, thought Alice then. A series of memories played throughout her mind then, at the times she'd journeyed across these ranks to reach the other side, and become a monarch herself. It was a queer yet surreal adventure, yet it managed to kindle the warmth in her heart once again.

'By doing that,' whispered Alice, her little reverie ending, 'and reaching the other side, I'd love to become a queen again.'

Suddenly, the Cheshire snapped his paws, and a light sparked in his large teal eyes. 'That's an excellent idea, Alice!'

'What is?'

'The Red & White Monarchs usually don't care to listen to peasants. If you become Queen, I'm sure you could knock some sense back into their skulls.'

'You might just be right about that, Chessur,' agreed the Hare. 'For once, your thinking straight.'

'Straight? Where's the fun thinking 'straight?' My curved mind steps out of the 'straight' boundaries.'

'Well, I'm just implying you're 'curved' mind managed to ignite a 'straight' idea.'

'Define 'straight', Thackery...'

They continued their dispute again, and refused to acknowledge Alice's presence for a certain amount of time. The Dormouse let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at his companion's quarrel. 'Would you just listen to them two? They haven't stopped this since you left.' He slumped down next to Alice's foot.

'Shame,' she said plainly.

'I think you should begin to make your leave, Alice,' suggested the rodent. 'Talk to the residents. They'll know. And if you manage to reach the other side and become Queen, your power will be compatible with the others. They'll listen, and perhaps you could end this feud.'

'Perhaps I could,' she nodded.

'You'd better be quick,' said the Dormouse firmly. 'The Heart Army will be preparing a full force attack on this land.'

A light of determination and reassurance ignited in her eyes. 'I'm not going to let that happen,' she assured; her voice firm and honest. 'I'll do what I can, Mally. I won't let you all down.' And with that, she made her move down the main path of the gardens, towards the vast realm of Looking-glass Land. Whatever may be awaiting within its regions would barricade this new strength Alice had found. Another journey; another story...

The Dormouse watched her fade down into the horizon, and he made a warm smile. 'You've never let us down.'


	4. The First Steps

**CHAPTER III**

**The First Steps**

The surroundings upon the road were much more uplifting and livid than her second return to Wonderland, where the trees had withered and the mist lingered like a ghostly veil, and all was grey and desolate, and the atmosphere disheartening. But not even fluttering butterflies and the chirping of the birds lightened the melancholy present in her heart; the songbirds felt like ravens crooning a lament for perished souls; towards the grieve of loss and suffering.

There was no smile on her face, and no sparkle in her eyes. She was woebegone and drowned in sorrow and mourning. The colours of Looking-glass land did not harmonize with her emotions; the dying Wonderland would have suited much greater to hopelessness and anguish. She trailed the road on aching feet for hours, and she assumed she had passed into the first rank of Looking-glass Land. She crossed her arms upon the way, and her posture seemed rigid and stiff. A hint of disgrace and self-loathing may have pervaded into her heart; for now a sullen wrath was forming in her eyes. Her breath felt like a venomous fume pouring from her lips, and she frowned both in thought and in fury as she stomped along the path.

As she trailed upon the overgrown dirt road, she heard a faint muffle of voices somewhere nearby. She snapped away from her thoughts and turned to focus on what they were saying. It seemed to have been coming from her left, therefore she hunched down and crept down towards some gorse bushed under a large birch tree. The pricks and points of the bush nicked at her dress and her skin, but she just managed to find a hole through the bush that opened up to the other side. She squinted to see through, and watched intently at a scene.

There was a column of White Soldiers aligned by a large stone tower; it was one tall turret with a cone roof, similar to a design from a fairytale like Rapunzel. The soldiers escorted a band of people by the tower, and they were all in a single row from children to adults.

'Now what could they be doing?' she asked herself quietly. The Soldiers were designed from chess pieces, such as pawns and rooks. Some wielded spears, others shields and swords. There she laid her eyes upon the majestic White Knight; sat proudly upon a snowy horse. His helmet was shaped as a horse; very much akin to the Chess design. 'I remember him,' she whispered, rummaging through her memories. _I'd better not go out to meet him anyway, _she thought, _I don't want to come between whatever is going on here._

At that moment, white blotted out the hole. It startled Alice greatly, and she quickly fell flat onto the ground. She peered up and saw a Rook Soldier and a Pawn Soldier standing side by side. She could only see the tips of their helmets and their tall, thin pikes. 'What time did they mention again?' said one of them - she assumed it was the Pawn.

'Sometime by tomorrow, the Bishop informed us,' answered the Rook.

'How large an army would it be?' said the Pawn, a sense of anxiety in his voice.

'Seeing as we - the White Army and the Red Army - have a large military number together, the amount in which the Heart army could be would be half than the total of us,' said the Rook. 'But that Queen has some fairly various creatures that serve under her; it could range from anything: from a squirrel to a human, or a rabbit to a Bandersnatch.'

'Bandersnatch?' said the Pawn, seeming rather tense at the time. 'I thought that creature was wild, not tame by any of the Three Monarchs of the Two Realms.'

'Who knows? Never trust any creature,' warned the Rook, 'they may appear under no ownership but they may deceive you.' At that, the two wandered back off towards the tower. Alice sat back up and peered through the hole. She continued to watch the soldiers and the people head off eastward, which was the direction she was taking. She took no heed to anything nearby and focused only on the scene in front of her eyes.

Somewhere southwards of her, a familiar character hopped out from the undergrowth of the trees. He wore a waistcoat, in which a golden chain dangled from one of the pockets. His coat was white as a pale moon, and his eyes as pink as a blush. Of course, it was the White Rabbit, going about his daily routine. A moment later he caught sight of a curious creature facing towards the prickly bushes. He cocked his head to the side. He recognized her golden locks, and then he grinned. He quietly crept towards her until her was at least a metre away from behind her, and then he let out a silent snicker. 'And what exactly are you doing?'

Startled, Alice gasped and rapidly turned with an expression of shock on her face. Her eye's met the Rabbit's, and then she scowled. 'Don't do that!' she hissed. 'I thought you was one of the soldiers.'

'Soldiers?' asked the Rabbit curiously. 'What soldiers?'

'White Soldiers,' she answered, peeping back through the hole. The Rabbit accompanied her and peered through one of the lower holes. After a few seconds of observing, Alice turned to him. 'What exactly are they doing, Nivens?'

'Rallying up the inhabitants of Looking-glass Land,' he answered. 'They're evacuating them away from the borders of this realm, because it sits too close to Wonderland. The Three Monarchs are proceeding in a battle, and the White and Red armies must be moving their people away so they would not fall under the chaos of the Heart Army.'

'It seems everyone knows of this battle,' she murmured.

'They must do,' said the Rabbit, 'everyone is affected by this inevitable war. There hasn't been a conflict between these two kingdoms since the ancient days, when they had a dispute over the ownership of some territory back westward. It belongs to Looking-glass Land now.'

'Inevitable? I'm sure this war can be avoided,' said Alice with certainty. The Rabbit shook his head. 'I highly doubt it. Once the Monarchs dispute and agree to a war, there is a very slim chance of avoidance.'

'So this war is going to happen?' she said, rather sorrowfully.

'I'm afraid it will, Alice,' said the Rabbit, also rather sadly. 'You know what the Queen of Hearts is like; furious and stubborn. Some say she's all talk and no action, but those that know her personally, then they would understand that that is definitely not true.'

'So she will go ahead a proceed in beheading those who disagree with her, or manage to ignite her wrath?'

'Yes, she will,' answered the Rabbit. 'But the King pardons them before she'll get the chance, but believe me when I say that there is a certain place in which the heads of her victims are left to rot. The stench is overwhelming. It's terribly horrific and disgusting.'

Alice pulled a face of repulsion. 'I honestly didn't want to know that.'

'Sorry, but it's best you understand her better. I know of your little run-in with her when you were only a child. You're lucky you managed to escape judgement in that courtroom; so was the Hare, the Dormouse and the Hatter.'

'How so?' she asked, her attention now fixated even more of the Rabbit's words after the mention of the Hatter.

'You know those three. You know their traits and their quirks. If they had tugged at her fury then that would have been the end of them. Thankfully, the Hatter was best to leave once he had the chance.'

After that, the soldiers and the people had wandered off eastward, and the clearing was empty save for the lonely tower in the centre. Alice and the Rabbit walked away from the bushes and back upon the road. The Rabbit took out his pocket-watch. 'Almost evening,' he said, placing it back into his waistcoat pocket. 'Oh, I didn't say before: it's nice to see you once again, Alice.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you again too,' said Alice, managing a small smile.

'What brings you back here, anyway? And at this region of the world? Honestly, you picked the wrong time to return.'

'I had no other choice,' answered Alice solemnly. 'There was no other way to go.'

'Well, you're going the wrong way to trouble,' huffed the Rabbit. 'You should turn back. This place will be teeming with Heart soldiers by this time tomorrow. I wouldn't like for you to end up a captive, or worse.'

'I'm not turning back,' said Alice firmly. 'I'm heading east. And if I end up in trouble then so be it. I'm not letting any obstacle stand between me and the final rank.'

The Rabbit twitched his nose, and sighed. 'Well, that's your problem then, not mine,' he turned southward to leave, until Alice quickly called to him:

'Wait,' she called. 'Have you seen Humpty Dumpty anywhere near by? I'm looking for him.'

The Rabbit thought for a moment, and then he nodded. 'I think I may. He's probably near the third rank. He usually remains in the sixth, but he's been a hiding from some people.'

'Why is that?' asked Alice curiously.

'I'm not sure,' he said vaguely. 'Just keep a look out and you should bump into him - but, don't literally _bump_ into him, because he's not easy to fix.'

Before the Rabbit could head west again, Alice called him back once more. 'Wait!'

The Rabbit huffed. 'What?'

'Do you think you can take me to him?'

'What do I look like to you, a guide?' he snapped. 'I'm not here for you to follow every minute of the day. Following me before led you up here in the first place.'

'But you have a keen sense of direction,' said Alice. 'I'd be lost without guidance, and you seem to already know of his whereabouts. It's only a small favour I ask of you, and once you lead me to him I promise you can leave and I won't bother you anymore.'

The Rabbit stood in thought for a while. A minute later, he sighed. 'Very well. I'll take you to Humpty Dumpty, but that's it. I have errands to run and I don't want to be late for doing them.' Thus the Rabbit and Alice headed off eastward down the road under the canopies, with the sun beginning to set in the burning west, where it was not alone in terms of heat and burning...


	5. Dispute

**CHAPTER IV**

**Dispute**

This story turns now towards the far reaches of Wonderland, where the setting sun slumbers beneath the snowy peaks. Here, in a castle crafted from white stone, lies within its walls the reason for the oncoming conflict between the two realms. Since the revival of Wonderland in the years passed, the Castle of Hearts has been replenished back to its splendid beauty, and its occupants roam the halls and its numerous chambers and gardens.

Sitting upon a crimson and golden throne, with a face fiery as several blazing stars, was the Queen of Hearts, and at her side sat the King. Her hair was scarlet, and fashioned peculiarly. Her eyes held a flame that was imperishable, and they glanced about the hall restlessly. She wasn't elderly, but was rather youthful, and despite her atrocious character her physical features were rather alluring. Her dress was intricately designed, and almost similar to that of Elizabethan fashion with a shade of crimson, gold and black.

The King did not seem as youthful in appearance as his wife, as his flowing rosewood beard had him appear older and wiser. Upon his head rested a golden red crown, with a heart encrusted upon the top like a radiant ruby. The Queen wore a golden circlet instead, as her hair was far too high to let a crown sit upon her head. His robes were intricately designed and embellished with various precious gemstones, and was also decorated in silvers and golds, and they appeared to be dated back during Medieval periods.

The Queen sat there stiffly; drumming her fingers impatiently on the arm of her throne. She let out a venomous sigh, to that the King glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but he dared not to let a word leave his lips. About a few minutes later, two soldiers, with the numbers five and nine encrusted into their crimson armour, entered the hall and approached the monarchs. They took a bow. 'My majesties,' said the Nine of Hearts, 'there has yet been another request from the Ladies of Looking-glass Land to speak to them through the Glass.'

The Queen growled under he breath. 'Very well,' she said sternly, 'I accept their request. Bring forth the Glass!' At that, a group of soldiers entered and carried within their hands a large crystalline mirror framed with intricate golden designs of leaves, flowers and branches. They placed it gently down in front of the monarchs, and they took a number of steps back. The Queen arose from her throne, and approached the Glass. The King sat where he was; for this was the Queen's business, and usually he felt rather supplanted by her rule, and he was seldom acknowledged by his people. The Queen, with the fish tail of her dress dragging across the marble floor, took a halt a few steps away from the Glass, and said: 'I wish to speak to the Ladies of Looking-glass Land.'

At that, the mirror rippled with elegance, and there appeared as if another hall from the other side of the Glass. Stood there in front was the White Queen and the Red Queen; almost sisterly by their dresses and their circlets. The White Queen stepped forth; her snowy hair flowing as she did. 'We have been civil for this long yet now that truce has been broken, has it not?'

'It would have remained intact if two had not broken the laws of my Kingdom,' hissed the Queen of Hearts.

'Yet we have not a clue of what we have done to upset your majesties,' said the Red Queen; her scarlet eyes playing the guilty card.

It did not fool the Queen of Hearts. 'You know exactly of what you have done. Your actions against Wonderland are worthy of death, you insignificant fools.'

'Your verbal abuses are worthy of it also,' retorted the Red Queen.

'Controversy is not always the wisest decision,' said the White Queen.

'Silence!' roared the Queen of Hearts, 'My armies have already entered your realm and they will be at your castle gates once the week is out.'

'And my armies have already gone forth to defend their homelands against your purging,' said the Red Queen. 'We are preparing for your armies advance. What say you, dear?'

'Mine are already prepared for this assault,' answered the White Queen firmly.

The Queen of Hearts hissed, and then scowled. 'If I had the right, I could execute you both this very moment.'

'But you do not have the right,' retorted the Red Queen, 'so therefore, you cannot.'

'I happen to realise-'

'Then do not say you do!' and the White Queen glared with her pale eyes at the tempered monarch.

The Queen of Hearts rolled her eyes. 'I did not say I did, I said 'if' I did.'

'You hear that?' smirked the Red Queen. 'She says she only said 'if'.'

'She said much more than that,' stated the White Queen, also smirking.

'So she did,' said the Red Queen. 'Think before you speak!'

The Queen of Hearts clenched her fists, and her cheeks turned scarlet with fury. 'Enough of you both, this instant!' she roared.

The other Queens just replied with a raise of the eyebrow, and they smiled at eachother. 'Are our words hurting you?' sneered the Red Queen, most amused by the Queen's sudden outburst.

'That is shame,' laughed the White Queen, and they shared a snicker.

Their teasing and mockery did not go down well with the Queen of Hearts at all, and her rage increased greatly, but silently under her burning eyes. She leered at them menacingly from under her eyelids. 'Mark my words, you worthless morons!' she hissed. 'My armies will effortlessly demolish your kingdoms to the ground. This is your punishment for your unlawful actions against Wonderland. Looking-Glass Land will undergo its downfall very soon. And your reign will end very soon too, your Majesties. Very soon, indeed.'

Her threats did not intimidate the Queens, however. 'You are too sure of yourself, dear,' said the Red Queen.

'We know this will not be the cause,' said the White Queen.

'You know _nothing!' _barked the Queen of Hearts.

The Red Queen cocked her head. 'It is peculiar, you are the Queen of Hearts, but... Where _is _your heart?' At this, the Queen's rage soothed, and from under the flames of her pupils brewed a wave of tears, although she blinked them back quickly.

'She lost it long ago, dear,' said the White Queen.

'Pitiful, to say the least,' said the Red Queen.

'Very much so,' agreed the White Queen, and they laughed.

Then from under her pained eyes, the Queen of Hearts' fury picked up again from its defeat at the Queen's cutting words, and she scowled. 'Silence! Your lives will be cut short soon. We shall see who will be laughing then!' and as the Queen of Heart's turned her back, she whispered: 'I know I shall be,' and with that, she ended the conversation. The Glass returned to its lucid form, and the soldiers picked it up and carried it out from within the hall. The Queen returned to sit on her throne, and she sighed rather sadly. She rested her face upon her fist, and her eyes wandered in thought away from the presence of this world. Once she realised that a number of her servants were eyeing here, and beckoned them to leave the hall immediately - so they did...

Once the hall was emptied save for the King and the Queen, she buried her face in her hands and wept. The King watched, and for once he dared to speak yet a few words of comfort for his Queen. 'Seraphina,' he called, 'why are you weeping?'

'I am not,' she said feebly, but she continued to shed her tears. A moment later, she lifted up her head; her mascara running like ink down her flushed cheeks. She gave a weak smile to the King. 'O, Laurent, you know me better than any living being upon this world, so you understand my character.'

'Yes, that is true,' he said. 'And so what exactly did they do to upset you?'

'You know what Iracebeth and Mirana are like: obnoxious and rude!' she hissed. 'They deserve what they are receiving! I hope my armies will succumb their kingdom to ashes and ruin! And when that time comes to meet upon the field of battle, and they lose and plead at my feet, I will grant them no mercy.'

The King shuffled in his throne to hear of the Queen's cold words. 'You have never liked them, have you not?'

'Never!' she cried. 'Never have, never will. They are a depravity to my... _our_ kingdom. They deserve to die...' her voice turned cold and menacing, 'And I shall place their heads upon pikes and place them in front of the castle to show my wrath; for anyone who dares to be hostile towards me, then I say 'off with their heads'! Off, off, off!' after that, she wheezed for air, and the King sat tensely upon his throne, shaking slighting from the Queen's wicked words. She sighed. 'My apologies,' she said regretfully, 'but that is what they deserve.'

A moment later, a soldier clad in crimson and gold entered into the hall, and within his right hand he wielded a long pike with a heart shaped spear upon the top. His hair was auburn and his eyes grey. He bowed at the monarch's feet. 'My majesties,' he said, 'I bring tidings from Looking-glass Land.'

'Ah, my Knave,' said the Queen of Hearts. 'What news from the lands?'

'The White Armies are gathering the residents of Looking-glass lands away from the borders and evacuating them within the inner kingdoms. I bring this news from the Page.'

'And where is the Page?' asked the King.

'I do not know, my Lord,' answered the Knave. 'My soldiers cannot seem to find him. He must be patrolling the inner borders of the realm and spying on the events that occur there. We shall find him soon.'

'And what of that Egg Man?' said the Queen. 'Have you found him yet?'

'Not yet, my Lady,' answered the Knave, 'but we are seeking him out from the inner ranks. So far my men are within the first rank, and we still have many leagues to travel before we reach the inner kingdoms. I guarantee we shall find him and return him here for judgement.'

'Good,' said the Queen. 'Because I want that item back as soon as possible.'

'I understand, my Lady,' said the Knave, and he took and bow and he left the hall.

The Queen returned to drumming her fingers upon the throne. 'I must reacquire that treasure,' said she. 'It is greatly valuable.'

'I am positive the Knave shall obtain it from the Egg Man's possession,' assured the King, and they sat silently for the remainder of the hour within the golden halls.


	6. Reunion

**CHAPTER V**

**Reunion**

Alice had forgotten the internal beauty of this world and it had her feel somewhat sorrowful; for comparing it to the previous visit the magic and wonder had replenished within the trees, flowers, lakes and all of nature itself. Lukewarm she was before, but the heat of her heart had kindled a new flame - one that could not be extinguished.

A day they had spent upon the road and within the forests journeying towards the third rank, and they made a camp under the midnight stars within the first before their entrance to the second. The Rabbit had patiently escorted her across the outer realm of Looking-glass Land without a hassle, and the presence of soldiers was seldom; for they were scattered across other intersections of the land and not upon the small road they decided to tread. Occasionally, the passing fawn or the singing birds would cross their path, yet that was all that they had encountered.

Midday had come, and the duo returned to the great roads they had strayed from. The Rabbit seemed collective, yet barely said a word to Alice. He took a glance and her, and the frequent smile, but nothing more. Alice said little also; for her mind was woven in thought; picturing scenarios and replaying favoured memories to keep the fire in her heart alight. But she yearned for but one reunion with her beloved, and she prayed deeply to see again his face that kept her within peace and security. But the land was vast, and the armies teeming, and he could be anywhere; just another ant in a garden. Yet then, as they were walking, the Rabbit suddenly took a halt, causing Alice to almost stumble over him. She looked at him in bewilderment. 'Why have we stopped, Nivens?' she asked.

The Rabbit twitched his nose, and his head turned rapidly, and his eyes watchful. 'I think someones coming,' he informed.

'Who?'

'I am not sure,' he said, 'but we'd best conceal ourselves behind those bushes now.'

'Why are we hiding?' she asked as the Rabbit hopped towards a row of bushes at the side of the road.

'We cannot be too careful, Alice; they may be soldiers of either army, and they may mistake us for spies.'

'Spies?' she said.

'Yes,' he answered, 'spies. The Queen of Hearts has many spies in the realm to observe the events occurring within, and they return to report of whatever tactics or so to the Monarchs of Hearts.'

Alice frowned in thought. 'Don't you work for the Queen of Hearts?'

'Yes, I do. I'm her Page.'

'Then are you a spy?' she asked curiously.

'Alice, I'll answer later, now hide!' Alice joined the Rabbit behind the bush and anticipated the passing of whoever the Rabbit heard. A moment later, the sound of footsteps pounded onto the ground. They did not seem heavy and there was not a clatter of metal, therefore Alice assumed it was not a soldier passing them by. As the footsteps were only but a few metres from their hiding place, they stopped, and at that moment Alice's heart did also. The Rabbit took a peek onto the road, only to see the footwear and the leg-wear of the person. 'It's not a soldier,' whispered the Rabbit to Alice. 'It's someone else.'

After a moment later, the person let out a sigh, and Alice's memories whirled in reminiscence. That voice, she thought. As she sat stiffly in remembrance, she unawarely clutched her charm, and gripped it tight. As thought I heard it in a dream... After a moment of recollecting her thoughts, she smiled with great mirth. 'Hatter...' At that, she arose from behind the bush, and in front of her eyes she saw what she only saw in dreams, and the heart leaped with ecstasy. There she witnessed, with eyes bright and merry, her beloved whom she yearned for years. 'Tarrant!' she called, and with that the person turned to face her with glittering emerald eyes, and a smile warmer than the summer sun.

'Alice?' the Hatter said in both disbelief and surprise. 'Is it you?'

'It's me,' she said, and she emerged from behind the bushes and raced to be with him again. As she did, she flung her arms around him, and she wished not to let go as she held him in such a great grip, as one who has not seen a loved one for many ages. 'I've missed you greatly,' she said; tears of mirth forming in her eyes.

'And so have I, my dear,' he replied. 'It's great - no, amazing - no, _wonderful_ to see you again.'

'It is wonderful,' she said, and she soon released him from her grip. Once she did, she had a chance to observe his appearance. He did not change much from her previous return, but he appeared in a much greater state than before. His tangled tawny hair seemed now brushed, and his clothes neat and clean. His hat was as before, and also were his eyes. And once he formed a smile, it had not changed either. 'I promised I would return again oneday,' said Alice smiling.

'And I suppose at this was that one day, he said. 'Don't tell me it is just one day?'

'O, no,' laughed Alice. 'It won't be.'

'When did you return?' he asked. 'And why did nobody inform me?' he looked at the Rabbit when he appeared from behind the bushes.

The Rabbit huffed. 'Excuse me, Tarrant, but I met her only yesterday. I had not a clue she was returning.'

'Have you seen Chessur and the others?' the Hatter asked Alice.

She nodded. 'Yes, up at the Mansion. They told me you were here in this land but they did not specify where.'

'I've been travelling back and forth as a messenger for all three of the Monarchs,' he informed. 'Sometimes they wish to speak with enchantment, yet other times they send messengers to journey to their castles, and it is a long and tedious walk.'

'I'm sure it is,' said Alice. They smiled at eachother again, and said nothing for a matter of moments.

The Rabbit rolled his eyes. 'Listen,' he said, 'before you rejoin in some love let me remind you both that I have errands to run, and Alice I was busy escorting you to Humpty Dumpty, so are you still going or no longer bothering?'

'O,' she said then, breaking their gaze. 'I'm sorry. Yes. Yes, we are.'

'Why are you meeting Humpty Dumpty?' asked the Hatter curiously.

'I wish to understand more of the events passed during these years,' she answered.

The Hatter chuckled. 'No need; I can tell you. I know more than that Clumsy Egg, anyway.'

'Clumsy Egg?' laughed Alice. 'Well, one's thing for sure, you're manners haven't changed one bit.'

'No, they haven't,' he said rather proudly.

'Achem,' the Rabbit coughed to receive their attention. 'So how long are you planning on standing around? Because I'm sure not.'

The Hatter smirked. 'Is someone getting grumpy?' he scoffed in a patronising tone. Alice held back a giggle, and she smiled away from them.

The Rabbit huffed again. 'No, I just happen to be an impatient creature. And you can't say much! You're much more greatly moody than I am.'

'O, relax Nivens, I was joking.'

'I hope you realise yours and Thackery's 'jokes' are not all that hilarious,' he moaned.

The Hatter then turned to see Alice restraining laughter. 'Someone thinks the contrary.'

'O, no,' she said. 'I was just thinking of... Something else.'

'Of course.'

'Alice!' said the Rabbit then. 'Please, can we continue? You can both talk and walk.' And with that he turned and began to hop down the road. With that, Alice and the Hatter followed, but they shared a quiet snicker behind the critter's back.

'What has happened during your past few years?' asked Alice to the Hatter as they strolled down the road in the afternoon sunshine.

'Not much,' he answered. 'The others and I abode at Thackery's for many a time, and until then we heard of the news.'

'News?' said Alice.

'Of this conflict,' he replied, and his eyes lowered to the floor. 'As one of my alias', Hatta, I have a well known reputation as a messenger, as is March. I was summoned to the three Halls of the Royals, and there I sent along with many other messengers letters and even threats to each and every House.'

'It sounds tedious,' she Alice.

'It is,' he answered. 'There had been no trouble brewing in each of the Two Realms since-' he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, and Alice glanced at him strangely.

'Since?' she asked.

He glanced at her with a hard look. 'Since _then._'

'O,' said Alice solemnly, as she remembered then. 'Yes, I remember.' Her skin crawled and a wave a detest ensued within her heart; for the memory of a certain someone had pervaded back into her mind. She sighed venomously. 'I wish to forget him more than anything,' she hissed. 'But he is always there. He won't go. He just won't leave me be.'

The Hatter frowned. 'He's a stain on our thoughts; a scar of our memories. I don't think he'll ever go.'

'Well,' she sighed. 'He's dead now; but he's still alive in our thoughts.'

'And what he did to us?' said the Hatter darkly. As he said that, Alice looked at the Rabbit, and a shadow befell upon her; for the words the Hatter warned her off the poor critter's demise had her heart plummet like a weight anchored it in a shadowy abyss. And then she glanced at the Hatter, and from her eyes he understood the anguish she had felt when he was gone. He sighed. 'At least we're breathing now, and he isn't. That's all that matters.'

'That's rather cold to say,' said Alice then.

'You know you agree with me,' he said. 'I care not of what cold words escape from my lips, because truth is all that matters. He deserved it.'

'I know...' she said, and she peered at her hands. 'And he received it from me.'

'Good.'

Alice eyed him from the side, and a gentle wave of disgust built within her soul. But knowing of the Hatter's bitter words she thought she would have been used to it, and even if she detested Leo with utmost passion, she then questioned inside of her head: do all people who die deserve it? _Perhaps some do, _she suggested, _but do all those who are killed deserve to be? _She sighed, and she remained silent from the remainder of the journey.


	7. In Treason, In Loyalty

**CHAPTER VI**

**In Treason, In Loyalty**

A day had passed by swiftly upon their journey, as they progressed eastward towards the third rank. Here the Hatter and Alice were reunited once again after two tedious years of yearning and neglect from eachother. But a meeting that was foreseen to seem joyous and mirthful, turned shadowed by a sense of indifference; yet hoped two did for the kindling of a new flame of affection, yet for now it seemed bitter and cumbersome. The journey came to a set of overgrown ruins alongside the borders of a running stream, as to the people of Looking-glass Land was known as the Mirror Brook, and in tales long lost in ancient days it was said to reflect the truth of the soul to the onlookers who gaze into the crystalline water; yet now legends are lost, and minds are tangled in bedlam. As the Rabbit meandered his route towards the archway of the ruins, Alice then took note of the intricate stone-laid walls. 'Where are we?'

'Rook's Hold,' answered the Hatter. 'Back in the Glory Days it was a stronghold to the White Army, seeing as we are in their domain at this time.'

'The Hold consists of two large fortified turrets,' said the Rabbit, turning to see to them. 'It was a great defense back in the day. Although now it is nothing but debris covered in layers of ivy and thorns. I suppose this is what happens when chaos collides.'

'Chaos collides?' said Alice, in awe at the two tall towers in front of her.

'Let's just say wonders and mirrors don't do well with eachother,' said the Hatter darkly, and he paced on forward.

Once the trio approached the degradation of the towering turrets, there was a boulder set a few steps away from them, and sitting upon the rock was a familiar face. Although, to him, the trio were vague and unknown to his rounded eyes, and he scowled at them. 'Who's there?' he cried. 'Who comes?'

'Calm yourself, Humpty Dumpty,' said the Rabbit, finally halting below the foot of the boulder. 'We're friends.'

Humpty Dumpty observed the strangers with wary eyes. He harrumphed. 'Hm, how can I be so sure of that? There's too many spies about to trust anyone. You never know who's going to end up stabbing you in the back.'

'Humpty, don't worry,' said the Hatter with a warm smile. 'We're no spies. Remember me? I'm the Mad Hatter. This is the White Rabbit, and this is Alice.'

'Alice?' he cocked his oval head to the side in reminiscence. 'Ah, Alice. I recognise that name.'

' Yes,' Alice approached him and smiled. 'I'm Alice; we met a long time ago, when I was just a child. I asked you what the 'Jabberwocky' poem was about.'

'Ah, yes, I remember you now. My memory has been all over the place since that fall. Thankfully, I am alright again, despite the fact that I am much weaker and much more delicate now,' he indicated to his forehead which had a large crack within it. From observing his condition it seemed that only a prod would shatter his shelled head to many delicate pieces, but the trio were cautious as to him to avoid tumbling off the boulder.

'Humpty Dumpty,' said Alice. 'I have been wandering these lands for almost two days looking for you.'

'And now you see me,' he said pretentiously. 'Why were you?'

They say you know the truth behind the conflict against the Monarchs,' she answered.

'Who's they?'

'The Cheshire Cat, the March Hare and the Dormouse.'

He chuckled. 'Ah, they'll say anything,' then his expressions altered into a serious visage, and he leaned carefully forward and whispered: 'But what they have spoken is of truth, Alice.'

'Is it?' Alice whispered back.

'How is that?' said Hatter, attempting to end the murmuring.

'I cannot say; I dare not say. Even trees have ears, and voices can fly upon the wind.'

The Heart Monarchy know what you've committed, Humpty Dumpty,' said the White Rabbit. 'So there is no fear in 'secrets' being revealed.'

'But others don't,' retorted Humpty. 'They might want it for themselves.'

'Want what?' exclaimed Alice.

'I say no more from here!' he said sternly, in hoping their inquiries would end.

But Alice was determined to interrogate the oval character. 'Look, Humpty Dumpty; there is a war starting, and if you know of the truth behind the cause then please: do tell us so we can prevent this from happening.' The trio gazed with curious eyes at Humpty at that point, and then he was placed under a pressure from their questioning gazes.

He sighed. 'Well,' he began hesitantly, 'I suppose it is right for me to reveal some information to you. Afterall, I may have been the one behind it.'

The trio responded in uttermost surprise save for the Rabbit, who's shock was not obvious at the least. 'What?' gasped the Hatter.

'How is that?' asked Alice.

Humpty sighed. 'About a week ago I sought for an item of great enchantment. The Red Queen sent me and others - they being the Tweedles. Anyway, the Queens said there was an artifact that Seraphina desired-'

'Seraphina?' asked Alice.

'The Queen of Hearts,' answered the Hatter; for Humpty Dumpty's expression seemed impatient at her interruption.

'Oh,' she responded, 'carry on, sorry.'

'Well,' resumed Humpty again, 'rumour has it that this item was to be used for domination, and the Monarchs of Looking-glass Land desired it so that the Hearts would not use it for their own dark ambition. I was to retrieve it from within the castle and return it to the Red Queen. We were to hide it and keep it safe away from any use.'

'Then I suppose you managed to acquire it, am I correct?' said Alice.

'That is correct,' he nodded. 'I did manage to obtain it. The Tweedles distracted the inhabitants in the Great Hall with some entertainment, whilst I left to find it dwelling deep underneath the castle: in a chamber isolated from above. The place was unguarded, and so I found it. And with that, I left as quickly as I could... And now I'm here.' He gave a cheeky smile, yet the Rabbit sighed.

'You do understand that they are after you, don't you?' he said. 'They realised that it was you that had stolen it.'

'I know,' he replied. 'Someone saw me and had alerted the others. They realised that the Tweedles were a part of it, and they locked them up within the dungeons. I was being pursued, and I tried to lose them. Knowing that I would have no chance of reaching the castle in time, I hid the artifact in a safe place where no one else but very few and I know of. And there it lays still.'

'Why are the Hearts invading Looking-glass Land and seeking to defeat the Monarchs?' asked Alice then.

'Because they knew that they wished to obtain it, and so the Hearts are angered by this, and they may believe they have possession of it.'

'What is the artifact called?' she said, her questioning ceasing to see and end.

'The Prism of Hearts,' he answered. His words echoed through the air, and the sun was veiled in a layer of darkened clouds, as a shadow rolled past across the two turrets, and his voices whirled across their spires. A chill went down Alice's spine once the shadow fell on her, and the others too felt the cold touch of the sun's vanishing. As the shadow passed, Alice peered up at Humpty, who's rounded eyes were raven black and foreboding.

'And so what is that exactly?' asked Alice quietly lest the shadow returned.

'It is a pyramid shaped container that holds something that only the Heart Monarchy know of,' answered the Rabbit then, his voice dark. 'The Queen of Hearts was obsessed by it, and one time I heard that one of the soldiers glanced at her looking into it, and she was talking to it, and it back.'

'It talks?' said the Hatter, rather bewildered.

'Apparently so,' the Rabbit nodded. 'But he never knew of what they were saying.'

Something very powerful is inside that Prism,' said Humpty then; 'yet nobody can unlock it but her and the King.'

'Where is it now?' she asked.

'Upon the eighth rank; nestled securely at Bishop's Hollow.'

'Bishop's Hollow,' said the Hatter, seeming warped in a vacant memory; 'It's a long and tedious journey from here.'

'Well, we go there anyway,' said Alice sternly.

'Why are you even considering in going there?' said the Rabbit. 'That place has been deserted for centuries.'

'I believe that this artifact may prevent this war from happening,' responded Alice.

'How so? asked the Hatter.'

If I become Queen after I complete my travels through the Chessboard Fields,' said Alice, 'and obtain the Prism, I may have the power to persuade the Monarchs to end their warfare.' The others shared glances with one another, seeming dubious of a scheme as that to prevail.

Humpty gazed at her in wonder. 'You really believe that that will work?'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'What other way is there?' she said. 'It's the best shot that I've got.' Suddenly, the sounds of voices were heard nearby, and the winnie of horses approaching. Humpty's face turned pale, and the others acted with a sudden wave of panic. 'Who do you suppose it could be?' asked Alice.

'It's the Heart Army,' replied the Hatter with dread.

Humpty let out a cry of horror. 'How did they find me here?' he cried, then he scowled at the trio with hurt eyes. 'Did you lead them here?'

'No!' yelled the Hatter. 'We didn't know they were behind us!'

'Liar!' he pointed at the Rabbit. 'You!' he snarled. 'You're the Queen's Page! You're a spy!'

'I'm not a spy, Humpty!' bellowed the Rabbit.

Humpty ignored his response. 'You're all spies! You led them here to me! You were planning on returning the Prism of Hearts to her, weren't you?'

'No, Humpty, I-'

'You've all deceived me!' he frowned. 'Deceivers! Betrayers! Liars!'

The Heart Army progressed through the archway led by a valiant paladin in gleaming crimson and gold. He rode a majestic tawny horse, and wielded a long lance. The Hatter hissed. 'It's the Knave,' he said to the others. 'We must leave immediately.'

Alice observed the Knave of Hearts in awe. 'He's changed a lot since I last saw him-'

'Alice!' cried the Hatter. 'Come on!' With that he took a firm hold of her hand and dragged her along with him and the Rabbit away from the towers. They took cover behind the walls, where they had a clear yet hidden veiw of the Knave and his army. The host of soldiers approached in an elite formation towards the boulder where Humpty Dumpty was sat, and they surrounded him and directed their thin pikes at the terrified oval headed character.

The Knave looked down upon their prisoner, and he let out a cold chuckle. 'Humpty Dumpty,' he said mockingly. 'Who would have known that you would be here?'

'Spies, perhaps?' he responded bitterly.

'Spies indeed.' He unmounted his stallion and handed the lance over to one of the nearby soldiers. He approached Humpty. 'Over a week you have been pursued, and here you are, sitting pompously upon a fallen boulder. Rook's Hold was never forgotten; it is a monument to even us Wonderlanders, Eggman. It is a shame you failed to know of that.'

'You'll never obtain it,' hissed Humpty. 'You don't know where it lies.' And he laughed.

With that the Knave pulled out a luminous sword from a hidden scabbard and aimed it at the oval headed character's face. Then he laughed. 'I am not so certain of that. There is a reason for why we have pale critters as scouts; to tell tidings of wanted criminals.' With the hilt of his sword he knocked Humpty Dumpty off the boulder and crashing down upon the ground with a cry. As he attempted weakly to lift himself up, a section of his head had been cracked open, and a liquid almost like albumen came streaming down his face. He looked up in horror and helplessness at the Knave, and he pleaded.

'Spare me!' he cried.

The Knave cackled. 'Why should I? You have not the object you seek, so therefore we have no need for you. But then yet, I suppose the Queen would prefer you breathing, so ending your life here would be a disappointment to her.' He sheathed his blade, and gestured for the soldiers to lift Humpty Dumpty up and seize him as the Knave ascended onto his tawny stallion. 'Oh,' he said then, 'I would have liked for you to tell your Queens that the Heart Army is within their realm but we already have another doing that. Life of imprisonment it shall be, unless the Queen decides to crack apart your shell and fry you up into a delicious breakfast.' He cackled. 'Pity.'

Before they progressed back the way they came, one of the soldiers cried out: 'Look! Over there!' for stealthy slipping past the host failed for the trio behind the wall.

The Knave saw them, and they him, and he commanded: 'Seize them!' and the soldiers progressed to capture the fleeing listeners.

Alice and the Hatter sprinted beyond the undergrowth of the wood to lose their pursuers. The soldiers were hot on their tail, and they were determined to capture their targets. The Hatter refused to let his grip of Alice's hand go for fear that he'll lose her in the wood; for the forest was vast and murky as the sun's rays could not illuminate the floor through the thick canopies.

Once the trio came to the borders of the forest there they stumbled upon a great ravine with a fierce river raging below. Beyond them was a fallen trunk which acted like a bridge across, but the tree did not look sturdy. They raced across the edge of the ravine towards it. The Rabbit halted, and then looked up at them. 'I'll go first.'

'Why are you even running from them?' said Alice. 'Aren't you the Page?' The Rabbit didn't respond. As the soldiers were coming closer the Rabbit quickly hopped up onto the trunk and sprinted across. Unfortunately the trunk was very frail that even the lightest of creatures will deplete its strength, and the trunk fell into the valley a moment after the Rabbit made it to the other side. 'Nivens!' cried Alice. 'Help us across! Tell us how to get across!' The Rabbit didn't reply to her pleas. 'Nivens!'

'I'm sorry, Alice,' he said sadly, and he hopped off away from sight.

Mortified and betrayed, Alice let out a cry of irritation and panic. 'What do we do?' she said to the Hatter.

'I don't know, Alice,' he said.

As the soldiers were coming closer, Alice felt hopeless and defeated, and all her security rested in a strong embrace within the Hatter's arms. She sighed. 'We're done for,' she cried.

'It looks like it,' replied the Hatter, and they waited for their pursuers to constrain them.

Yet then, they heard the commands of a voice nearby. 'Alice, Tarrant!' it cried, to which the duo's attention was fixated, and they turned to the source of the sound.

The Hatter smiled with delight. 'Gryphon!'

'Jump on, quickly!' he ordered. Then Alice and the Hatter mounted onto the Gryphon's back just in time from the soldier's grasp, and the Gryphon flew off across the ravine and secure from the soldier's pursuit.


	8. Sanctuary

**CHAPTER VII**

**Sanctuary**

They passed with ease across the skies of Looking-glass Land, paying no heed to the turmoil below upon the ground. Alice had always wished what it were like to fly across the clouds and past the golden sun; one of her dreams was now alive and surreal experience it was. The Gryphon glided with grace upon the wind, and soon his soaring descended and he landed upon a clearing in the midst of a dense and murky forest. Alice and the Hatter unmounted the magnificent beast, and they smiled. 'I am grateful, Gryphon,' said the Hatter. 'If it were not for you we would have perished, or become prisoners to the tyrant.'

'It was lucky I found you when I did,' replied the Gryphon; 'for I was gliding in the direction of Rook's Hold, and I had managed faintly to see you two being pursued by those soldiers. It was a fortunate escape. Yet why were they after you anyway? What turmoil have you caused now, Hatter?'

The Hatter grinned. 'None, so to say. They were after Humpty before they chased us.'

The Gryphon's eyes then darkened, and he seemed somber at this comment. 'Oh,' he sighed, 'I see that they have taken Humpty. That is unfortunate tidings, I must say.'

Alice nodded. 'Yes,' she said, 'it is.'

Then the Gryphon looked upon her, and he bowed his head. 'Hail Alice! We have not met since days now out of reckoning. What business brings you back to this world?' The light in her face dimmed then, and her eyes glossed.

She sighed. 'Just... I just wanted to see everyone again.'

The Gryphon smiled. 'Fair enough,' he said. 'Although it is such an unfortunate time to return; the war is pressing forth and to wind up within the turmoil is of ill luck, Alice, although I wish for the conclusion of war to finalise in harmony.'

'Hopefully it shall,' insisted Alice.

The Gryphon bowed to her in modesty. 'I'm sure it shall under your determination and stouthearted soul. However, I must be heading off now, for there are still many errands that need to be completed.'

'What sort of errands?' asked Alice curiously.

'By orders of Humpty and the Ladies of Looking-glass Land, I must ensure that the artifact is secure and out of reach of the enemy.'

'Artifact?' said the Hatter with a hint of wonderment. 'You know of the Prism of Hearts?'

'Aye,' replied the Gryphon, 'Humpty told me of it. Alice,' he said firmly, 'make sure you make haste towards Bishop's Hollow before the week is out. I shall meet you there, and the Prism shall be obtained in your secure hands. Farewell, my friends,' and with that the Gryphon beat his wings with great power, and ascended into the air and dashed off into the horizon beyond the reaches of the unknown forest. Alice and the Hatter remained together alone, and made an observation of their new found location within a murky and dense woodland.

The Hatter beamed greatly. 'Time for us to continue towards Bishop's Hollow then, I suppose, yes?'

Alice was reluctant at first, but she managed a sheepish smile and nodded softly. 'Yes,' she said quietly, 'to Bishop's Hollow we shall proceed... although...' she paused; seeming somewhat embarrassed, 'I don't know the way.'

The Hatter chuckled. 'Don't worry, my Dear; I know the way where we must proceed. Stay at my side and I shall protect you and make sure you arrive at the destination unscathed and in pieces.'

'And why wouldn't I be?' asked Alice then. The Hatter grinned, but said nothing. It was then a question struck Alice. 'Wait,' she said at length. 'Why couldn't the Gryphon take us there?'

'Well, where's the fun in that?' smiled the Hatter. 'Don't you want a little adventure?'

Alice shrugged. 'I suppose so. I hope that we reach there before the Heart Army.'

'It's a number of miles away but if we keep moving we'll reach there hopefully in two days.'

'Two days?' Alice seemed dismayed. 'That won't be enough.'

'Well, it won't be if we don't make a move,' said the Hatter, and he gestured her to begin walking eastward.

The sunlight managed not to break the barricade of the towering canopies of Mimsy Wood; a forest engulfed in shadow and gloom. It seemed to be a cross between a rainforest and mingled with deciduous trees; all slanted and bent with dark bark and black leaves. The sounds within the undergrowth were outlandish and unlike anything Alice had ever heard before, and occasionally she heard a rustling nearby and it caused her to jump with utmost paranoia and fright. But the Hatter seemed less cautious, and he had no trouble maneuvering across the mazes of the forest floor. Here a shadow fell upon her, and a cold chill touched her spine. 'What is this place, Hatter?' she asked uneasily.

'This is Mimsy Wood,' replied the Hatter. 'It is a strange and peculiar place, I know, but there is nothing that can harm you here. Not while I'm by your side, anyhow. Just step where I step and we'll be out of here in no time.'

'This is so unlike anywhere I've visited before,' said Alice. 'I wouldn't have thought such a place would fit in with Looking-glass Land's landscape.'

'Well, it used to be a wood full of life and wonderment, but many ages before I was even born the creature known as the Jabberwock roamed through here, and its footsteps tainted the ground, and all those outside the forest's borders dared not enter within; for they declared the forest to be haunted with shadow and despair.'

'The Jabberwock?' said Alice, memorising the poem within her mind.

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!_

'It was a famous creature here in this world,' said the Hatter. 'I sought a new home in Tulgy Wood. Don't worry about it, nor this wood. The creature is long since gone and now but a part of legend.' As they trecked through the damp and obscure undergrowth, the forest grew dimmer, and the faint distant light of the sun was beginning to fade away into nightfall. It was greatly difficult to see, and they stumbled upon the fallens trunks and rocks upon the ground. After Alice had tripped upon several stones and almost went flying into the darkness, the Hatter sighed and made a sudden halt. 'It is too dark,' he said. 'We'll make a small encampment here until the sun rises again.'

'Here?' asked Alice uncertainly; the whispers and the cackles of the twilight wood building her anxiety skyhigh. 'I wish not to linger here for the night. I'd rather travel through the darkness then sleep in it.'

'But we all sleep in darkness, Alice,' said the Hatter, somewhat disturbingly. Although Alice could not see his face despite how pale it was, his eyes acted like guiding green fireflies, and they glanced upon her softly. 'Look,' he said quietly, 'it'll be fine. I shall make a small fire here so it'll keep burning when your deep in sleep. And plus, nothing is going to happen to you, my dear. Come,' he said, 'sit here on this rock.' He carefully guided Alice slowly towards a large rock, and gestured her to sit down whilst the Hatter prepared to create a small camp-fire for them both. He searched the ground with the touch of his hands, and he gathered a pile of twigs and leaves, and a number of rocks to circle the pile and to ensure the fire does not spread throughout the wood. He took hold of two stones, and scrapped them together violently, and the sparks they created illuminated the shadows like a flash of lightning cracking the darkness. A moment later, a small flame ignited upon the leaves, and it grew into a soft red blaze full of warmth and security. 'There we go,' grinned the Hatter, seeming proud of his small achievement. 'That should burn for quite some time.' He arose and joined Alice by sitting on a nearby log. He took off his hat and revealed his scruffy tawny hair, and he placed it beside him. He looked at Alice then, the way he did back then during her previous visit. He made a small but warm smile. 'So, my dear, what brings you back to this world?'

A grasping hand pressed upon her heart then, yet she concealed her agony underneath a false smile. 'Oh, just...' she paused, and traced the side of the rigid rock with her finger, 'the same as before, really.'

'Just curious to see how we were?' the Hatter rose one of his eyebrows, and pondered that there was more to her reason than the vague answer she delivered.

Alice sighed. 'I...' she took another pause, and then a wave of anguish took hold of her, and she felt the sting of tears forming in her darkened eyes. 'I had no other option,' she whispered sorrowfully.

The Hatter's expression turned grim, and he observed her somber mood. 'How is that?'

She refused to meet his eyes. 'It was an escape,' she answered.

'An escape from what?'

'... Death...'

The Hatter's face turned whiter than usual, and he was grieved by her word that he advanced closer to her with a grave expression of confusion and alarm. 'Death?' he cried. 'What happened?'

'I...' the sorrow stole her words before she formed them, and it pushed forth the tears from her pained eyes. '... There were men,' she began, 'they...' another pause ensued, and she sighed with agony, 'they hurt my parents...'

'Why?' asked the Hatter. 'Who were they?'

She shook her head. 'I know not of who they were, but I learned that they were from a rival company; a nemesis to my father's. I never knew much of my father's business, but he failed to do task, and it must have angered the ones who worked under the other company, and they...' a tear fell from her cheek upon the dead leaves, '... I can still see it...' she whispered, 'still see my father upon that floor... the cries of my mother... my heart pounding as they pursued me...' The heat of the fire felt cold at that moment, and an ambiance of melancholy lingered upon the area. The Hatter sympathised with his remorseful beloved, and he was not reluctant to progress with an embrace. He took hold of her, and she wept upon his shoulder. She was not afraid to weep loudly, or to hold back any feeling of lamentation as she cried in his arms. She found it difficult to speak through her weeping, but she forced and fought for words. 'I had always dreamt of a world where I feel no pain,' she whispered: 'a place I can escape and reside in peace. I forsook that world; it crumbled before me in depravity. I restored it but for what cause?'

'... So you can find a refuge from the anguish of reality,' said the Hatter.

Alice gradually pulled away from his embrace, and gazed upon him in wonderment. 'Refuge?' The Hatter nodded, but Alice shook her head in disagreement. 'If I wished for a refuge, a sanctuary, nothing could destroy it. But what of what happened before, Hatter, when Wonderland fell to ruin? It was because reality found a way in; a way to supplant wonder in trade for tragedy and calamity. The barrier has been broken; it cannot be fixed.'

The Hatter lowered his eyes, engulfed in thought. 'Is this why the war has begun?' he asked. 'Because reality found a way into dreamland and wreaked chaos? This world is a gift, Alice: a gift to you. If you don't believe in it, it will eventually die. It was made real because you wished it so. You are like a God, Alice, and if you could restore a dying creation then you can surely rebuild a barricade to shut reality out. You know this. You've matured greatly and I can see wisdom in those beautiful blue gems of yours; and that doesn't mean you must forsake this world. Maybe that's why it happened; that maybe those men who attacked you and your family was a way to call you back; call you back and help keep the heartbeat of this land beating. You are the pulse of this world... Without you, a heart wouldn't live-'

'Excuse me?' said Alice firmly. 'You believe that those men who attacked my parents was a way to bring me back here?'

'it is just a theory, Alice, I didn't mean to offend you-'

'Well, you did a good job of doing so,' she hissed. 'My parent's suffered; I saw my father lying in a pool of his own blood and you believe it was just a way to send me into a world that wouldn't exist if it weren't for a worthless wish?'

'Worthless?' cried the Hatter. 'There is nothing worthless of what you've created here.'

'But you are acting as though my parent's lives were unimportant! You must think before you speak, Tarrant, otherwise people will take it the wrong way.'

There was a cumbersome silence loaded with guilt and wrath upon the air, and the only sound were the spitting of the flames of the camp-fire. Momentarily, the Hatter sighed, and he glanced upon the tempered girl with contrition. 'I'm sorry, Alice,' he said honestly. 'I didn't mean to put it in that sense. Forgive me for offending you; I do act by impulse, yet my mind is hard to keep track of anymore.'

Alice glanced up at him, and the wrath within her soothed and cooled. 'I know, Hatter,' she said. 'I know you didn't mean to say it in that sense; but you must be careful with what you say, you get carried away despite how poetic your words may be. I forgive you,' and she smiled warmly.

The Hatter smiled back. 'You know I wouldn't hurt you, Alice, in any way possible.'

'I know,' she replied, and she starred into the dancing flames. 'Do all those who are killed deserve to be?' she asked, seeming more to herself than to the Hatter, although the Hatter replied however.

'It depends on the person, I suppose,' he answered.

'Like Leo?' she asked. She knew that name would temper the Hatter, and it irritated her also, but she wished for an answer despite the fact she knew what it was to be.

The Hatter nodded. 'Yes.'

She sighed, and she replayed the scenarios in her head of those past events in Wonderland: the first meeting with Leo, the soft hazel eyes and his charming and gentlemanly manners, but then it pained her to remember the grotesque side of him, and then when she plunged that sword into him, and felt revenge become fulfilled. She looked up at the Hatter. 'I never killed anyone before,' she whispered. 'I never wish to again. Maybe some people deserve to die, but to have their life taken from them by a blade, or a firearm, or anything by another person I can't see deserving or right in any sense,' and she remembered then the Hatter laying bleeding to death upon the floor at the Queen of Heart's Castle, and she justified then, he didn't deserve it either. 'He was just a misled soul,' she said then, 'I suppose it was best to put him out of his misery.'

'Misery?' said the Hatter in disagreement. 'What misery? He took pleasure in what he was doing. He would have killed you Alice.'

'He wasn't planning on before; only to keep me by his side,' she replied.

'Why are we even talking about him anyway?' snarled the Hatter. 'He's a worm; a sleazy scumbag who used you and caused the ruin of this world. You hated him, and you know far well that I do. He doesn't deserve to be mentioned, let alone acknowledged in our minds. Let us change to another topic or go to sleep.'

'Alright,' said Alice. 'Sorry for bringing it up. I'm rather tried; I'll try and sleep.'

'I'll wake you up very early tomorrow morning; for we must be walking to Bishop's Hollow for the remainder of the day. Here,' he took off his coat and wrapped it around Alice, 'that should keep you warm.' She then smiled and made a small laugh.

'What's so funny?' asked the Hatter.

'It just reminded me of that time in that shack when I arrived the previous time, and met you all again.'

The Hatter smiled. 'Ah, right. Of course.' Alice lay down upon the ground in front of the fire, wrapped up arm in the Hatter's thick coat. The Hatter then lowered onto the floor and leaned back onto the log. 'Goodnight, Alice,' he said, leaning to give her a friendly kiss on the forehead.

'Goodnight, Hatter,' said Alice. The Hatter put back onto his head his trusty hat, and lowered the rim, shadowing his eyes as he drifted into a deep sleep. However, Alice didn't fall asleep as fast, and she lay awake gazing into the fire, and bombarding herself with questions and thoughts. _Heartbeat of Wonderland, _she thought to herself:

_'Roses, in full bloom... Since you've returned, everything seems to be turning back to the way it was... __Perhaps it is you that can change this place back to how it used to be...'_

_'You are the pulse of this world... Without you, a heart wouldn't live.' _She sighed. _We shall see, _thought Alice, and she drifted off into a thought-filled sleep.


	9. Knight And Jack

**CHAPTER VIII**

**Knight And Jack**

There was no sunshine that morning: only overcast skies and a chill of anxiety upon the dense air. The flames of the camp-fire died many hours ago, and the branches and leaves lay in ashes upon the forest floor. Alice was still sleeping, but the Hatter gently nudged her awake from her troublesome dreams. 'Alice,' he whispered. 'Wake up; it's time to make our leave.' Alice stirred silently, and stretched and yawned and finally opened her eyes to greet a new day, which seemed more like evening for the forest was so dense. She arose and rubbed her eyes, and then handed back the jacket to the Hatter. 'We press eastwards as before,' he said, putting back on the jacket. 'It should be only about an hour or so. It was best to travel in daylight rather than darkness.'

'It still seems like night-time,' grumbled Alice.

The Hatter grinned, amused by her grumpiness. 'I suppose you're not a morning person, is that right?'

'Oh, no. I do like mornings, it's just I didn't have much sleep last night. Anyway,' she smiled at the Hatter, 'lead on.'

'My pleasure,' he said, and he started to advance east with Alice behind.

A few hours had passed by swiftly and smoothly, and the borders of Mimsy Wood were in sight in the distance; the aurora pervading through the understorey of the murky jungle. Here they were relieved, and greatly eager to leave the shadows and out into the open of the country. Once they came to the boundary of the forest, they emerged upon a valley decorated in similar shrubs and trees to the ones they saw in the forest. They were not upon the brink of the gorge, however, but below beside the rapids and the sandbank of the ravine. The cliffs soared higher than the tallest walls made to man, and the stone was shaded white like chalk. Once Alice appeared from the undergrowth, she was in utmost bewilderment when she looked upon the great ravine. The Hatter, however, didn't look as confused as her, but his eyes scaled the walls of the gorge, as though measuring them or figuring a way to exit the valley. Alice approached him, still in a state of confusion. 'How are we down here?' she asked. 'I never felt the land sloping downhill. Were we not on level with the surface?'

'This wood can never change its mind,' he grumbled, more to himself than to Alice.

'Excuse me?'

'We were on level, and I didn't feel a slope eastward either. The forest wished to open a new gateway eastward below King's Gorge.'

'King's Gorge?' asked Alice. 'Where exactly is that?'

'Here,' grinned the Hatter, but Alice was not at all amused.

'But we should be up there, surely?'

'Yes,' the Hatter nodded, 'we should, but we aren't.'

'And why not?'

'Mimsy Wood... Loves to play,' he chuckled, and then he approached the bank of the rapids.

Alice stumbled over the pebbles towards him. 'Play?' she groaned. 'It likes it _play_?' But the Hatter ignored here and began to walk alongside of the bank. Alice followed him. 'Are you listening to me?'

'Not really,' he answered. 'I'm more concerned about finding a way out. Here,' he approached what seemed to be a frail and battered raft docked upon the sandbank, 'help me move this.'

'You're not planning to-'

'Yes, I am.'

Alice looked blankly for a minute, and then broke out in a nervous laughter. 'Like I am going to get on that! Not in a million years! It's not happening.'

'Alright,' said the Hatter, seeming collective. 'That's alright. I'll just leave you here to find another way out.' He began to push the raft out into the ravenous rapids before Alice came running beside him. He smiled brashly, and they managed to push the raft just at the edge of rapids, lest it floats away or breaks by the hungry waves. 'Get on,' order the Hatter. Alice did so, and then the Hatter hopped on beside her, clenching what appeared to be a deformed oar, and with it he pushed the raft off the edge of the sandbank. 'Hold on!' he cried, and they clashed with the white waves and uncomfortable went drifting speedily down the ravine.

Surprisingly, the ride passed without much trouble, apart from a few bumps and clashes upon the rocks, but the waters calmed and they came out into a crystalline lake, surrounded by land on two sides of them, whereas in the distance there was a drop where a great waterfall plunged down into the great vastness of the Looking-glass Land. The Hatter, quickly, maneuvered the raft towards the southern shore, and they both made foot upon land still in one piece. The Hatter chuckled. 'Have fun?' Alice was shaken up slightly, and all she gave in reply was a venomous scowl. The Hatter grinned. 'Glad you did,' and they progressed eastward down the bank.

'So what is this place called?' asked Alice as they strolled down the side of the lake.

'This is Prince's Lake, and down there in the distance are the Silver Falls.'

'You know the names of so many places,' said Alice.

'I was top of my geography class,' he boasted proudly.

Alice then pondered, that her history to him was revealed, but his history to her was unknown. 'You went to a school?'

'Only a small one where I used to live,' he replied.

'Where did you used to live?'

Suddenly, he took a firm halt, and his eyes scanned the area, searching for the answer. Then he shook his head. 'I forgot its name, but it was somewhere in Wonderland, probably north, or south, or was it even west?'

'You know you were top in geography but you don't know where you lived?' Alice asked, pitying him deeply.

Once he saw her eyes showing empathy towards him, he sighed sadly. 'No, I don't remember much, only certain things. And yet I don't know why I can't. My past is but a blur to me.'

Alice's heart felt saddened by this, and she wished to show benevolence towards him. 'That's so sad,' she whispered. 'It's such a shame to forget the past.'

'But maybe I don't wish to remember,' said the Hatter then, his eyes darkened. 'Perhaps I don't remember because it's best.'

'Oh, Hatter, don't say-' Suddenly, they were caught off guard when Alice felt a firm hold on her bicep, and the Hatter felt clenching hands upon his arms. In alarm, and in panic, Alice flailed about in horror, until then she heard the sound of hooves advancing towards her. She looked up, and saw upon a great auburn horse a man clad in crimson, bearing a helmet crafted like the head of a stallion. He wielded a lance, and upon his breastplate was branded an emblem of a black chess piece; a Queen to be exact. Then Alice knew who he was.

'Red Knight,' she said. 'What are you doing?'

'Actually the question would be what are you doing?' he retorted, his voice firm and unfriendly.

'Rosaviero,' said the Hatter, still seized by the Red Knight's soldiers, 'we are friends.'

'Friends?' said the Red Knight. 'And who might you be?'

'I'm Tarrant, the Mad Hatter. I'm a messenger and an ally to your Queen and King.'

'Is that so? You are a long way off the road, are you not?'

'We took an unfortunate turn down King's Gorge.' he answered.

'All the way there?' said the Red Knight, surprised. 'You were lucky to make it down the rapids. Though what were you even doing down there anyway?'

'Mimsy Wood played its tricks again,' said the Hatter.

'That is unfortunate,' said the Red Knight, rather bitterly. 'And where exactly where you planning on going?'

'Back to the main road,' said the Hatter.

'And what of this girl?' The Red Knight turned his gaze towards Alice. He handed his lance over to one of his troops, and he took of his helment, revealing the face of an elderly, but more or less robust, man with grey eyes and a silver hair and beard. He smiled at her. 'What is your name, peasant?'

'Alice, and I'm not a peasant,' he snapped.

'Forgive her, Rosaviero,' said the Hatter, somewhat sheepish.

'This one is feisty,' grinned the Red Knight, somewhat disturbingly. 'I suppose your tongue is just as piercing as a blade.'

'You'd be surprised,' said Alice. 'And unhand me, now.' The Red Knight gestured to his troops, and they released her and the Hatter from their grasp.

'So what brings you down to Prince's Lake, Rosaviero?' asked the Hatter.

'Patroling the borders of the Red Monarchy's Kingdom,' answered the Red Knight. 'As you may know King's Gorge, or better known as the Ether River, separates the White and Red Land, and the river begins at the foot of the Golden Mountains, which borders Looking-glass Land and Wonderland from eachother.'

'I know of that,' said the Hatter.

'Well, that's basically our duty. Apparently the Heart Army has reached the White Lands via the roads, and they may be crossing this very lake towards our Kingdom.'

'Is that so?' asked Alice.

'Aye,' nodded the Red Knight. 'It is.'

'How is the White Knight holding up?' asked the Hatter.

'I have heard no word from Biaviero,' answered the Red Knight solemnly. 'I hope his armies can fend back the blight of the Hearts. We would aid them, but we must assure that our army is strong enough before their advancement, we cannot make sacrifices at this moment in time.'

'But your allies are sacrificing themselves into making sure that they don't reach your lands,' snapped Alice then, her face burning with irritation. 'Wouldn't the White Lands be overthrown?'

'Not yet,' said the Red Knight. 'All three are to meet upon the ninth rank - at Mirror's Edge - the boundaries of our world. There is where we shall face the Heart Army, and prepare for the battle. Whoever wins, overthrows their Lands, and claim that land as their own. Hopefully, the White and Red Armies are much larger than the Heart.'

'You'd think that, wouldn't you?' said the Hatter. 'But remember that Wonderland is much larger than Looking-glass Land put together. Their reinforcements are stronger than you'd imagine.'

The Red Knight scowled. 'Are you doubting our strength, Hatter?'

'I'm just saying you shouldn't bring your hopes up too high.'

'Fool,' hissed the Red Knight. 'Wonderland is weak; they shall fall easily, those backstabbing anarchistic lunatics!'

At this the Hatter frowned with rage, and he clenched his fists tightly with great wrath. 'Never speak ill of my friends, you crooked ignoble arrogant ass!'

'Ass? How dare you!' the Red Knight was fuming, and the soldiers acted to his wrath on behalf by aiming their pikes at the two now-branded convicts. 'I should execute you both here and now.' He put back on his helmet, and was given back his lance. 'Seize them-'

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a swift shadow zoomed past and knocked the Red Knight clean off his steed. The soldiers were distraught, as were Alice and the Hatter.

Suddenly, the shadow returned, and one of the soldiers screamed out in panic: 'Jubjub Bird!'

'There's more!' cried another, and they saw in the skies across the lake a whole murder of vulture-like beasts soaring towards them, cawing and crying as they advanced towards the host of the Red Army.

The Red Knight leaped back from off the ground, and commanded: 'Attack them!'

At that moment there was chaos mingled with cries and orders and caws. The Hatter and Alice kept low, and tried to their best effort to stray away from the conflict. Across upon the lake were hazy large shadows drifting down towards them, and as they advanced closer, and through the melee they made out a fleet of ships approaching the shores of the Red Lands. And upon the largest and most grand of the ship stood a figure in golden armour which shone in the afternoon sun, and he stood proudly upon the deck.

The Hatter gasped. 'It's the Knave of Hearts.'

'How did he-'

'He stole the ships from the White Army,' he said, and by that Alice a disheartening feeling inside, that the White Lands were overpowered by the might of the ruthless Heart Army. 'Alice,' whispered the Hatter, 'we must leave immediately.' Alice nodded, and they sprinted away from the conflict and eastward towards a smaller wood, and as far as their feet could carry them. Soon, the sounds of battle faded in the horizon, and they presumed that they were now safe away from harm.


	10. The Prism Of Hearts

**CHAPTER IX**

**The Prism of Hearts**

For over an hour they sprinted far from the battles upon the shores of Prince's Lake, and at last they made a firm halt once they predicted that they were secure. The cries of battle had faded into the far distance towards the west, and they were glad to receive no scratches or wounds from the conflict. Exhausted and drained from the running they collapsed upon the ground upon a circle of ferns, and they fought for breath. As Alice struggled to regain her strength, and her throat dried from the tiresome sprinting, the Hatter laughed to himself. Alice gave him a strange look. 'What is so funny?'

'That was fun,' he chuckled rowdily.

'_Fun_?' Alice felt the complete opposite. 'We were almost _killed_!'

'Sure, but the adrenaline really gets to you,' he said smiling. He arose and brushed the leaves from his tunic and coat, and he offered a hand to Alice. She took it, and he helped her arise onto her sore feet. As Alice began to brush her dress clean and rub the mud and stains from its surface, she caught sight of the Hatter staring as though in a trance behind where she was standing.

'What?' she asked, and then she followed his gaze to see, in awe, of what his eyes beheld. As though Looking-glass Land had strolled casually into a scene from an eerie and Gothical fantasy, and not so subtly either, they saw a swirling mist form upon the clearing beside the small woodland. Its ghostly claws sent a chill to everything it embraced. The green clad trees had withered and died, and the skies had disappeared behind the coating of the haze. There was no sound, not even of the sweet melodies of birds and the whistle of the breeze. The area was desolate, and there was emptiness beyond the mist. Alice sighed disheartedly. 'It's as though it's two years ago again,' she whispered, remembering that this is what Wonderland once looked like also.

'This is the entrance to Bishop's Hollow,' he said with a hint of sorrow and malice within his voice. 'The area is forsaken, and it has always been for over two hundred years.' The pale mist made Alice uneasy, and with an impulse from fear she took hold of the Hatter's hand and grasped it firmly. And there, they took the first steps towards the accursed mires of Bishop's Hollow.

The area transformed into a grey swamp tainted with monochrome shades. The trees slumped upon the filthy marsh water, and it added to the atmosphere of eeriness and unease. As they carefully tread across the paths of the marshes, they took a sudden halt once their eyes were lain upon a surreal sight.

A fortress - or what was left of it - lay in decay amidst the desolate swamps. The turret had been sucked down into the abyss, and it leaned dangerously to the right; its roof collapsing and its stone-laid walls dissolved. A murder of crows circled the tip of the tower, where once a flag would have been waving proudly in a warm breeze. They cawed, as it were the caws of doom that they cried from their blackened beaks. The door itself had disappeared, but there was a hollowed out archway large enough to shelter a small company of people from the outside.

The Hatter sighed with a hint of courage. 'Shall we?'

'What happened here?' she asked; sorrow present within her voice, and all she could do was watch the crows glide around the falling tower.

The Hatter stood in thought for moment, but then he answered: 'Nobody really knows for sure,' he said. 'It was once a grand fortress that belonged to the Red Army. It was either destroyed by the Jabberwock or was razed by oppressing forces of the Heart Army. Whatever happened, this place holds a tragic story, and a haunting past.'

'So this is Bishop's Hollow?' she said.

'Once it was called Bishop's Keep. Its other names nowadays are the Pale Swamps or the Red Marshes. Either one suits. I hadn't laid my eyes upon this place for many years.'

'It sends shivers down my spine,' whispered Alice, and she forced her gaze away from the dreadful birds. 'So the Prism of Hearts rests here?'

'That's what Humpty Dumpty said,' said the Hatter. 'He's a clever one, actually, hiding it here. Nobody ever comes here anymore. I'm assuming it lies through there,' and he pointed towards the archway. Alice sighed, and she reluctantly proceeded towards the broken archway. The Hatter followed, and they carefully tread through the marshes.

They entered through the stone-laid arch and emerged into what was once a hall supported by intricate pillars and laid with marble floors patterned with white and red checkers. Although now the floor was filthy and the weeds pervaded through the stone, and the colours were hardly recognisable. Like Rook's Hold, the walls were coated in ivy and thorns, and the stone cracked like lightning through grey clouds. At the end of the hall was a dais, and upon it stood a defaced statue once proud and splendid but now defiled and spent of dignity. As Alice observed it: it was once the memorial of the Red Monarchy's forebears, she presumed; a King Alice did not recognise, and neither did the Hatter. Upon the slab of stone that the sculpture stood were fading runes which appeared to be Latin, although Alice assumed it was of the language of Looking-glass land - that is if there was Hatter knelt and observed the runes, and he murmured some inaudible words. Alice knelt down beside him. 'What does it say?' she asked.

'It is in Mirror Speech,' he said. 'You need something to reflect it otherwise it looks like scribbles.'

'We do not have a mirror,' she said.

'No, but,' and then the Hatter arose, and he paced across the hall and upon the rubbled ground he picked up a dusty shard of glass. He blew and wiped away the dust, and the glass reflected his tiresome face. He returned to the slab, knelt down, and placed the glass a few inches from the runes and read:

_'One, two! One, two! And through and through,_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head,_

_He went galumphing back.'_

'That's the Jabberwocky Poem,' said Alice.

'Yes,' replied the Hatter. 'This must be a memorial to the Slayer of the Jabberwock. There's a few more words down here but I cannot decipher them. Then not just a fortress this is, but also a monument to one of the Champions of the Red Lands.' And with that he threw away the shard, and he arose.

'Shall we continue in search for the Prism?' asked Alice also arising.

'Yes,' said the Hatter. 'Let us search.' For many long minutes they were finding the resting place of the Prism, but with no luck. Alice circled around the statue and saw then a suspicious looking symbol on the back of the slab. She traced the design with her fingers, and found then a handle covered in webs and dust. She pulled it, and then a compartment opened within the slab. Alice called the Hatter over. She reached inside and pulled out a peculiar shaped object wrapped in a tattered cloth. As she unveiled the object, she and the Hatter smiled in triumph. 'The Prism of Hearts,' whispered the Hatter in awe.

The Prism of course was shaped as a prism. It was coloured red and black and it bore symbols of hearts and roses across the sides of its surfaces. But alas the object did not open, or show no signs of enchantment. Rather disheartened, Alice sighed. 'It does nought,' she said. 'If we cannot open it then what hope is there to end the oncoming war?'

'I don't know,' answered the Hatter. 'But all I know is that we keep this Prism secure and away from the Heart Army. Here,' the Hatter pulled out a pouch from his belt, 'place it in here.'

'Will it fit?' asked Alice.

'Just about,' and he took hold of the Prism and squeezed it into the pouch. It made a suspicious pyramid shaped form. 'Okay, so we need to have it _not_ look like a prism.'

'Here,' said Alice, and she pulled again from under the compartment a satchel hidden at the side. 'I suppose Humpty was to return for it in dire need,' and she placed the Prism inside, and it formed no shape whatsoever. She smiled. 'Perfect!'

'Where to now?' asked the Hatter as Alice lifted up the satchel and placed it upon her back.

'To continue my previous assignment: reach the end of Looking-glass Land and retrieve the Crown.'

'The Crown?' the tone in Hatter's voice didn't sound so supportive. 'I don't think you'll have much luck retrieving it.'

'And why not?' huffed Alice.

'It is guarded by the Lion and the Unicorn,' he answered, and he shook his head. 'They'll never hand it over unless with good reason. If you have some great persuading skills or something worth a bargain it'll be pointless.'

Alice frowned. 'I care not,' she snapped. 'I'm getting that Crown even if I have to snatch it from their hooves and paws! I've come too far to give up; with this Prism and the Crown I'm sure nobody will be in league with me.'

The Hatter stood silent for a moment, and then a trace of a smile curled at the corner of his lips. 'Very well, Alice. You always were a determined soul,' and then he grinned. 'Well, try the best you can. I'll help you if necessary.'

'Thank you, Hatter,' and she smiled.

They left the hall and emerged back into the mires, and there they tarried for a moment outside the archway. 'So which way is it to the Lion and the Unicorn?' asked Alice.

'Um,' he thought, and he rubbed the back of his neck wondering, 'I know not. There is no sun in the sky to show the directions and we have no compass. But if we came from the west, which is that way,' he pointed towards the way they came, 'then I suppose we must head east. But I don't know the direction from here. If we return back the way we came, then I'm sure I can find the directions to the final rank. Eastward? Yes, eastward... But there are no roads by Prince's Lake.'

'Then what should we do?'

'Well, head north out of the swamps, but I know no path. Then I suppose we could find a way?'

'That would be best,' said Alice. 'I'm sure-' Suddenly, and definitely caught off guard, Alice was pulled back with supreme force by an unknown character. The Hatter was also, and they were forced down onto their knees with hands grasped firmly onto their shoulders, arms and the back of their necks. Confused, and somewhat irritated, Alice presumed it was the Red Knight again. But this time it wasn't. The fog was thick, and the swamps minimised sounds, but she knew then it was another company.

'Oh, look what we have here,' said an unpleasant voice from the mist. They heard the sound of hooves, and there, sitting proudly upon a gallant steed, was the Knave of Hearts; smirking with victory. 'Two wanderers caught off their guard.'

'Illosovic,' snarled the Hatter, his eyes burning with rage. 'Unhand us at once!'

'Why would I unhand a traitor? Did I unhand the Egg Man? Nay.' He jumped off his horse, and he approached the Hatter. He towered above him like a golden colossus, and the Hatter was but a helpless captive in his net. 'Tarrant, and resident of Wonderland, aiding an unfamiliar face,' and he turned to see Alice, and he smiled sinisterly. 'Speak your name, woman.'

Alice scowled. 'Not such a polite way to ask now, is it?'

'I care not for manners when one is an enemy to our Majesties,' he snarled. 'To me, enemies are but insects under my force.'

'You're lower than dirt, you scoundrel,' barked the Hatter.

'Silence, peasant!' and with an iron fist he smacked the Hatter full force in his jaw. Alice let out a cry, and the Knave turned to her. 'You did not answer me last,' he snarled. 'What is your name?'

Fighting back a wave of disgust and detest, Alice sighed. 'Alice,' she answered.

'Alice?' the Knave thought for a moment, and then he grinned. 'Ah, Alice. I remember you when you were but a sprout, although a curious and annoying brat also,' he turned to face the Hatter. 'So you began to deliver messages across the land, but now you've sided with the enemy, have you not?'

'What?' said the Hatter, spitting blood from his damaged mouth. 'I sided with neither. I was neutral to all.'

'That is not what I have heard,' said the Knave, and then he beckoned to a few Heart soldiers. There appeared two soldiers escorting a timid and terrified creature with pikes and swords. There appeared the White Rabbit; a look of dread on his pale face as he glanced at his helpless allies. The Knave approached the critter, and the Rabbit flinched as he leaned down so they were face to face with one another. The Knave smiled. 'If what you said is true, Rabbit, your loyalty to the Heart Monarchy shall remain.'

'Nivens,' hissed the Hatter with a hint of betrayal and anger. 'You told them?'

'I had no other choice,' cried the Rabbit. 'They forced it from me. I am so sorry, Tarrant, and so sorry to you too, Alice.'

'So the Rabbit speaks truth, then,' the Knave arose and unsheathed his sword. 'The Egg Man hided the artifact within these swamps. Rather cunning, to be honest; for even I would have not strayed to Bishop's Hollow if I deemed the artifact was not within this area. But now the question is: where does it lie?' Then Alice appeared uneasy and worried; for the satchel hung from her back, and inside lay the Prism. Then the Knave caught a glimpse of her expression, and he smirked once he saw the bag. 'Look through that bag,' he ordered. But as soon as the soldiers attempted to open the satchel, the Hatter flailed free of the soldier's grasps and seized one of their pikes from their hands. Caught at unawares, the Knave rapidly turned as the Hatter stood fiercely aiming the spear at him. Before the soldier's attempted to restrain him, the Knave ordered them not to, and he directed his blade at the Hatter.

'Are you wishing to battle me, peasant?' he asked in amusement.

'If I must I shall,' growled the Hatter. 'You unhand her at once.'

'I must decline,' said the Knave. 'If you so wish to fight me then do so!'

'Hatter, don't!' cried Alice. This scene painfully reminded her of the duel between the Hatter and Leo two years prior, and she dreaded for it to receive the same outcome. But before any could deliver to first strike, a cry of a bird was heard within the clouded skies. And then suddenly, Alice felt the grasps of the soldiers loosen, and she found herself unbound any longer. The Knave looked back in bewilderment, and found a creature of great stature attacking the host of the Heart Army. Once the Knave's attention was lowered, the Hatter tripped the Knave up with his spear, and pointed the tip millimetres away from his throat.

The Rabbit rapidly turned to Alice. 'We must leave immediately!'

'I'm not leaving with you!' she cried at the Rabbit, but then something caught the top of her dress and she found herself flying backwards and landing onto a warm surface.

Once her surprise lowered, she found herself sitting upon the Gryphon's back. 'Hold on tight, Alice!' he ordered. He also lifted up the Rabbit at his waistcoat, and began to beat his wings ready to depart. The Hatter saw and attempted to join, but he felt a firm grasp at his ankle and he fell onto the ground.

Alice saw this and cried out his name: 'Hatter! Tarrant!'

But it was too late; for the Gryphon was already in mid-flight, and had left Bishop's Hollow and glided through the unclouded skies. Whereas now the Hatter was held hostage, and the Knave smiled at his new prisoner. 'Another one to join the Egg Man,' he snarled, and the remaining soldiers seized him and led him away out of the swamps.

'But what of the girl?' asked one of the soldiers to the Knave.

'It no longer matters. Her Majesty will be at the battlegrounds very soon. We must leave it for now and depart,' but then a cold look of a sinister pleasure crossed his face, 'the War has begun.'


	11. The Dawn Of War

**CHAPTER X**

**The Dawn Of War**

Here the tale turns back towards the story of the Monarchy, and their coming to the battlefield. From passing the road across the Golden Mountains the Queen of Hearts and her host of royal servants travelled at a reasonable pace throughout the Realm of the Red Lands. She sat inside a red and golden carriage led by magnificently-dressed steed. Behind and in front were another number of elite soldiers riding on horses, and behind there dragged another carriage, but it was for captives; a prison on wheels, and whoever lay inside behind the barred windows there moving abode was not pleasant in the slightest. As they travelled a few miles from the shores of Prince's Lake, the Queen, her head resting upon her fist, starred out the window with boredom in her eyes. She sighed. 'How long until we arrive at the Plateau?'

'Not long, your Majesty,' answered the Driver from the front of the carriage. 'We are near to Prince's Lake now so the journey towards Checkmate Plateau will be short; perhaps by dawn, my Lady.'

'Can this moving brick move any faster?' snapped the Queen. 'It is utterly boring sitting and watching trees fade by.'

'I am unable to, my Lady,' answered the Driver. 'The roads are becoming darker, and we wish not for an ambush by Red soldiers.'

'An ambush?' said the Queen. 'Nonsense! The armies will be journeying south-west to the Plateau. They pay no heed to us until we arrive. Their "Ladies" are expecting us there.' After that, the company drove to a halt. The Queen seem bewildered for a moment until she peered out the window in their travelling direction. A host of Heart soldiers came pacing up the road led by an Elite riding a majestic steed. The Queen smiled. 'Ah! Knave,' she called as she left the carriage by her footmen. 'I see you have returned to greet your fair Lady. Where have you been wandering?'

'Yonder the borders of the Red Lands,' he replied as he unmounted his stallion. 'I have been straying in the White Lands in search of an object valuable to thee.'

The Queen's eyes lit up with mirth. 'The Prism? You have the Prism? Let me see-'

'But the quest was not completed,' he interrupted.

At that, the Queen's face turned red as the colour of her hair, and she stomped her foot with the might of a falling tree. 'What! You have not the Prism?'

'I apologise, your Majesty,' he cowered before her wrath. 'But we have a captive.'

'O, that makes everything so much better,' she said with bitter sarcasm. The Knave beckoned to his soldiers, and struggling behind the host there emerged the Hatter, seized by a troop of the Knave's men, and they forced him onto his knees.

The Knave smirked. 'I present to you a traitor.'

The Queen's burning blue eyes shot a sharp glance at her messenger. She huffed. 'And so what treachery have you been committing behind my back, Hatta?' The Hatter refused to look up into her flaming pupils, and he said nothing. The Queen gritted her teeth but restrained her igniting rage. 'So? What have you been doing, Hatta? Are you not going to answer your Queen?'

The Knave knelt down beside the Hatter. 'Your Queen just asked you a question,' he said sourly. 'It would be wise if you would answer her.'

But the Hatter refused to open his lips, and he shook his head. The Knave stood back onto his feet, and he glanced at the impatient monarch. He sighed anxiously anticipating her next move; whether it would be her head exploding like a volcano or stomping away like a spoilt child. But the Queen did neither, and instead she peered up at the Knave, and snickered. 'The messenger refuses to talk,' she said. 'You may as well throw him in with the other one. You, my Knave, can inform me of what treachery he has committed, and of the whereabouts of my precious Prism.'

The Knave bowed, and he beckoned for his men to escort the Hatter into the prison-like carriage. The Hatter did not attempt to struggle himself free, feeling as though he has lost the willpower from him. The soldiers, bitterly, pushed the Hatter into the shadowy carriage, and they locked the door behind them. As the Hatter - his hands shackled behind his back - sat sluggishly upon one of the benches on the side of the carriage. As his eyes declined to peer up from the brim of his hat, but when his tiresome eyes glanced upon another's feet opposite of him, they did. As they gazed up, he met the large eyes of the Egg Man. 'Humpty,' he said quietly.

'Evening, Tarrant,' he answered. He appeared as though he had been through a rough stage: his clothes were tattered, and his eyes outlined by darkened rings. The top of his oval head was cracked in several places, and even a drop of translucent albumen oozed from the broken dent on the right side of his head. Although he smiled, it was a weak one, and there was no emotion there. The Hatter pitied him, and he lowered his eyes. 'How are you?' asked Humpty, despite he knew what the answer would be.

'Not that well, to be honest,' replied the Hatter, looking back up at him.

'Did you make it to Bishop's Hollow?' asked Humpty. The Hatter nodded. Humpty continued. 'Did you find the resting place of the artifact?' Once again the Hatter nodded. Humpty was engrossed. 'Is it safe?'

'Yes,' answered the Hatter finally.

Humpty sighed with relief. 'Thank goodness; I was afraid they'd have confiscated it from you or the others. Where are they, by the way?'

The Hatter shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know. But they're safe wherever they may be. I'm assuming Alice has journeyed on to the abode of the Lion and the Unicorn.'

'The Lion and the Unicorn?' said Humpty in wonderment. 'Why does she seek them?'

'Because she believes if she has the crown she can have the power to end this war.'

'She's a smart girl,' answered Humpty. 'But taking the crown from them is not as easy as taking candy from a baby. She needs to find a clever way to retrieve that crown. She cannot steal it; they will pursue her to the very ends of this world until they get it back. They're stubborn, those two are. She needs a lot of luck on that mission.'

'I did tell her, but she wished to continue anyway,' said the Hatter. Then he scanned the Egg Man, and made note of his condition. 'I suppose they roughed you up a bit, then?'

Humpty chuckled. 'This? This is nothing. I've been through worse beatings then this. I've cracked my entire head open before but I survived. The Knave may deliver unforgivable torture, but he'll never crack me,' the Egg Man laughed. 'Besides, the worst they could do to me is kill me, and they haven't done that yet. They're probably waiting until after the war is won (that is, if they win it), then they'll escort us back to the castle and there receive our trial, whether it be life in the dungeons or death.'

'Death seems to be the Queen's favourite,' said the Hatter. 'Death is inevitable.'

'Indeed it is,' agreed the Egg Man. 'But a war isn't unless one can find a way to end it. She's a spirited girl, that Alice; she'll find a way to bring peace. I mean, didn't she before?'

Then the Hatter gazed at the Egg Man in curiosity. 'How do you know of-'

'Why wouldn't I?' Humpty smiled. 'There's something enchanting inside that girl - well, she's a lady now. She's much more fair than Seraphina, that's for sure, even if that old shrew believes she's fairer than any other creature in this land. But she's also intelligent, and determined, and there's definitely more to her than meets the eyes, don't you agree, Tarrant?'

The Hatter smiled. 'There is,' he sighed. 'There is.'

'I deem the Prism to be safe in her hands,' then Humpty strayed towards another related subject. 'How did they find you?'

'The Rabbit,' answered the Hatter, a hint of bitterness and pity within his voice.

The Egg Man scowled. 'I knew he was a spy! He betrayed you. He led the armies to me first and then towards the Hollow. He cannot be trusted. I never liked critters, anyway.'

'Do not speak too ill of Nivens,' said the Hatter. 'He wouldn't have done it in scorn of us. Illosovic got the better of the Rabbit, but the Rabbit is easy to interrogate. He may have been at fault, but it is something I can forgive him for. I don't know if Alice would though. She's stubborn also. However, the Rabbit may redeem himself,' then his eyes gazed beyond into memory, and he frowned, 'unlike another I knew.'

'Who be this?' asked the Egg Man in curiosity.

The Hatter shook his head. 'I matters not,' he said. 'Even if the Rabbit was a scout I cannot hold grudges on him anymore; after what he had been through two years ago.'

'Two years ago?' said Humpty. 'Wasn't that the time of-'

'The Vanishing,' concluded the Hatter. 'Yes, it was. And that is a period of time that I will never be able to shake off.'

'And as we can see the Queen hasn't either,' he said as he peered out the window. The host were beginning to make a move, and the carriage began upon the road. The Egg Man sighed. 'We are straying towards a damned future,' whispered Humpty. 'Unless one can repent then all is lost.'

'Who must repent?' asked the Hatter.

Humpty did not answer straightly, and instead said: '_In past there was evil; in present there is judgement; in future there may be atonement; but those who repent after the judgement, cannot redeem themselves hereafter. _Enough is said,' and he fell into silence, leaving the Hatter pondering his words: _In past there was evil, _he thought, and he immediately thought of one whom he detested. _Then the judgement was already made before the atonement, _and he sighed, _then it is too late for your redemption..._

As he fell into silence also the Heart Army continued onward towards the Checkmate Plateau: a high land where once a great battle was fought, but it had been forsaken for generations. He lay restless for the carriage passed upon a number of dents in the road, but the Hatter could not sleep, only close his eyes in thought, and his thoughts transformed into dreams, and within his mind a face he recognised appeared within a waterlike substance, and as the waters rippled the face grinned... And then... All was still...


	12. The Lion And The Unicorn

**CHAPTER XI**

**The Lion And The Unicorn**

Swiftly the Gryphon flew upon the clouds of Looking-glass Land, until he swooped down and landed far from Bishop's Hollow, and in another secure area safe from the pursuit of the soldiers, and away from the eerie atmosphere of the Hollow. When the Gryphon landed gracefully upon green grass, he let loose the Rabbit from his beak, and let Alice climb off his back. He sighed. 'I am sorry, Alice,' he said quietly. 'I should have come sooner.' Alice said nothing, but from her cold expression there was no need for words; the Gryphon understood. He took a bow. 'Find them, and I shall return before nightfall,' and beating his wings he soared high into the heavens, and vanished in the midst of the clouds. The Rabbit, fiddling anxiously with the chain of his watch stood in silence beside her, and he dared not peer up into her eyes. Awkwardness lay heavy upon the air, and no one dared to even breathe. It was only after a matter of moments that Alice fell upon her hands and knees, and breathed sharply in animosity. Alice heard the ticking of the Rabbit's clock through her breath, and it ticked at the pace of a calm heart; although hers pounded like war drums to the melody of the watch.

The Rabbit saw the fury present in her face, and he gradually paced away. And finally, he dared to speak. 'I am also sorry, Alice,' he whimpered. 'I did not mean for-'

'For this to happen?' she hissed, and she glared up at the cowering Rabbit. 'You betrayed us!'

'I did not mean to-'

'First you leave us behind to the mercy of the Heart Army to save your own skin, and then you exclaim of the whereabouts of the Prism?' she rose onto her feet, and then the Rabbit shook like a leaf. 'Traitor!'

'Forgive me!' cried the Rabbit. 'I did not mean to; you know I wouldn't mean to. Please forgive me, Alice. Please!' and he began to weep.

Then Alice's rage soothed, like water tossed upon the fire, and she felt pity and regret for making the critter weep in anguish and fear. She sighed, and there was no venom present. 'Nivens,' she said softly. The Rabbit continued to weep. She knelt down beside him. 'Nivens, please stop crying,' she said. 'I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that.'

The Rabbit looked up. 'No, no, you don't need to apologise,' he sniffed, 'I deserve it. I am a traitor. I betrayed you and the Hatter. I am deeply sorry.'

Alice smiled. 'I know.' Alice arose, and then she made note of her surroundings. Behind her was a narrow canyon, and beyond the shadowy passage amidst the cliffs she knew not of where it led. She looked at the Rabbit. 'Where does that lead?'

'It is Crown's Way,' he said. 'There lies the Lion and the Unicorn; your destination.'

'The Lion and the Unicorn are through there?' she said, anxious at the daunting appearance of the canyon.

'There is nothing to be afraid of,' said the Rabbit. 'The passage is harmless. But it is dusk, and so the shadows make it appear eerie and creepy. It is not, I guarantee you.'

'Alright,' said Alice with determination. 'I believe you. Are you coming with me?'

The Rabbit shook his head. 'No,' he answered. 'I'd best try and make amends back westward, or at least find some sort of redemption after the betrayal.'

'Redemption?' said Alice.

'Yes,' nodded the Rabbit. 'At least, I can try. Once you've done bad, it's best to redeem yourself before judgement,' and then he hopped away, leaving Alice beside the facade of the canyon: Crown's Way. She peered up at the towering shapes of the cliffs, and with a strong inhale of courage, she advanced forward through the canyon, carrying the satchel upon her back.

The passage was narrow and murky, but it was secure and there were no troubles upon Alice's path. As she exited the canyon, she came upon a plateau bordering a great ocean: the Far Ocean of Looking-Glass Land; for the wonders of the world are unknown beyond the sea. And upon the plateau seemed to be steps leading towards what appeared to be Greek Ruins, and she heard the sound of yelling and cheering upon the ruins. Curious, Alice paced up the steps towards the ruins, and she had reached her destination.

There upon the summit of a great stone pillar based in the centre was a magnificent golden crown embellished in rubies and garnets. Alice's eyes were in a hypnotic trance, for the setting sun in the west coloured the gold like the colours of a phoenix, and it was dreamlike and surreal, for Alice had never laid eyes upon such a splendid sight. But as she broke her gaze, she saw two figures battling behind the pillar. It was the Lion and the Unicorn, and they wrestled. They were unaware of Alice's presence, so then Alice smiled, and stepped forward. 'Evening to you, kind beasts,' she said elegantly.

The two ceased their fighting, and they gazed upon Alice. 'What is that?' asked the Unicorn, more snobbish than an English Lord.

'I have not the slightest idea,' replied the Lion, a bit less posh, and more of the tone of an elderly person.

'Call me monster, if that be your wish,' said Alice. 'How long have you been fighting for that crown, may I say?'

'None of its business!' snapped the Unicorn.

'Long since we have been, monster,' said the Lion softly. 'But why does one ask anyhow?'

'You do realise that there's a war soon to happen, right?' said Alice, straying from the question.

The two beasts nodded. 'We do,' said the Unicorn.

'Then why do you linger here?' she asked.

'Because the crown lingers here,' said the Lion. 'Wherever that may be, we be.'

Alice smirked. 'And what if the crown lay in another's hands, what would you both do then?'

'That will not happen,' assured the Unicorn firmly. 'It cannot happen. This crown stays here with us.'

'Forever we fight, forever it stays,' said the Lion.

'That must be tedious,' said Alice.

'May be so, but that is what we do, monster,' replied the Unicorn. 'That is what we have been inclined to do.'

Alice once again gazed upon the crown, and remembering the Hatter's words back at Bishop's Hollow, she had to act cunning and persuasive if she was to find need to acquire the crown. She thought, and then she said: '... What if one lifts the burden from you?'

'Burden?' said the Lion in confusion.

'From taking the crown,' replied Alice. 'But not stealing, but only doing a selfless deed.'

The Unicorn huffed, and he scowled. 'Nobody takes the crown!'

'But what happens if it was taken? What then would you both do?'

The Lion and the Unicorn both looked at eachother blankly, and the Lion shrugged. '... We... Have never come to think of that. We would have no purpose.'

'We would have failed our task,' said the Unicorn.

Alice glanced at them curiously. 'What task?'

Then the Lion beckoned for Alice to come closer, and then he whispered: 'Just between us three: one seeks the crown. They will stop at nothing to take it. One wishes to supplant all the monarchs of the two realms.'

'Who would that be?' Alice whispered back.

'Lion, that was a secret!' snapped the Unicorn.

'O, what harm could it do?' said the Lion.

'It's nosier now. It's prodding for more information,' then the Unicorn's face turned grave. 'Do not tell of who, Lion!'

'Do tell of who, Lion,' said Alice, smiling, and acting innocent.

'Enough!' yelled the Unicorn, and he waved his hooves at Alice, gesturing her to leave. 'Be gone with you, creature. Away with you!'

Alice scowled. 'Excuse me, but that's not polite. Especially from a magnificent creature such as yourself, Unicorn.'

The Unicorn huffed. 'Asking inquiries are not polite or of good manners either, monster.'

'Now, please Lion,' said Alice, ignoring the Unicorn and turning back to the subject. 'Tell of who wishes to seek the crown.'

The Unicorn shot the Lion a sharp glare, but the Lion took no heed of it. He approached Alice and sat down, and as an elder would tell of tales to their grandchildren he shared this tale: 'It was a long time ago. I reckon this person is long since gone by now, but it was around half a century ago. One betrayed the Queen of Hearts, and was sent to execution. He tried to take their crowns: White, Red and Hearts. Unfortunately, he failed, and was beheaded.'

'What was his name?' asked Alice, sitting down also, engaged in the Lion's story.

'I don't remember,' the Lion shook his head. 'My memory is not as good as it once was. But were you around at the time of the Vanishing?'

'The Vanishing?' said Alice.

'The monarchs of the two realms disappeared without a trace. We assumed it was revenge from the beyond.'

Then the Unicorn let out a laugh. 'A dead person cannot seek vengence, Lion. It's all just fairystories. They're utter nonsense.'

'Then how are you not to explain the Vanishing?' retorted the Lion. 'That was as real as the horn on your head. Somebody did this; somebody banished the monarchs, and wished to become the ruler of the two realms themselves.'

At that, Alice's mind wandered back in memory, and when she pondered the Lion's words, a shadow of despair passed over her. She sighed. '... I might know of who you are talking about, Lion.'

'You do?' asked the Lion, now intrigued.

Alice nodded. 'Yes... Though, I wish not to utter his name.'

'Spill, creature,' commanded the Lion. 'Tell us of who it is.'

Alice took a deep breath, and she said: '... The person responsible for the Vanishing was a man called Leo.'

The Lion thought for a moment, and then shook his head. 'I do not know a Leo. I do not think that was the traitor's name.'

'No, the traitor was his grandfather,' said Alice.

'How do you know of this?' asked the Lion.

'I don't want to say anymore,' said Alice. 'But you are assuming that his grandfather was who wanted to seek the crown?'

'His name was Regulus,' said the Unicorn suddenly, as though snapping out of a reverie.

Alice looked at him curiously. 'Regulus?'

'I remember it now,' nodded the Unicorn. 'Yes, he first wished to seek the crown. He tried to assassinate the monarchs, and now this "Leo" person wants to finish what was unfinished. Where is this Leo now?'

'He's dead, as far as I know.'

'Then we have nothing to worry about,' said the Lion merrily. 'The crown is safe.'

But then Alice thought; for her plan was failing. But then she thought up another one, and she smiled to herself. 'Wait...' she called to the two before they left to continue their fighting.

They looked back. 'What?' asked the Unicorn.

'Lion,' said Alice, 'you said the dead can return to claim what they desired, did you not?'

The Unicorn huffed. 'Do not listen to him, monster, he believes in nonsense. The dead cannot arise from the grave.'

But the Lion ignored the Unicorn's words, and he nodded. 'Yes, I did, creature,' his face turned grim. 'Do you suppose he'll wish to reclaim it?'

She nodded. 'I think so.'

'Then the crown is no longer safe!' cried the Lion. The Unicorn rolled his eyes. 'O, hush, Lion, the crown stays put!'

'I was to say,' continued Alice, somewhat timidly: 'I could hide it for you?'

'Nice try, monster,' said the Unicorn, 'but nobody touches the crown, and there is nothing you can offer that will make me change my mind.'

Now Alice's patience grew thin. 'Look, kind beasts, a war is beginning at dawn and-'

'That is not our problem,' snapped the Unicorn.

'It's everyone's problem!' she retorted, and she turned to face the Lion. 'The soul of a vengeful ghost wishes to seek to retrieve the crown and finish what was unfinished.'

'Who said that?' asked the Unicorn.

'I told you he would return to reclaim it,' cried the Lion to the Unicorn. 'The crown is no longer safe!' and he turned to climb up the pillar.

'We are not giving up the crown, Lion,' said the Unicorn sternly, 'the monster tells lies: there is no ghost!'

'Once this war begins,' said Alice, smiling inside that the plan was working, 'it may be the fall of the two realms - it'll let the ghost become the true ruler then.'

'You see?' cried the Lion. 'It is already foretold, Unicorn. Monster, would you hide the crown from him?'

The Unicorn was in disbelief at this nonsense. 'Lion, this is absurd! Do not let the crown fall into a insignificant creature's hands!' But the Lion again paid no heed to him, and he came down the pillar with the crown placed in his paws. But then he shot a glance at the Unicorn. 'Unicorn, our land is in peril, the crown is in danger of falling into the ghost's hands!'

'I could probably talk it out with the monarchs,' said Alice, her eyes gleaming from the light of the crown, 'but apparently they don't listen to peasants, only those of high order as they. If you lend me the crown (and it will be in safe hands), I can go forth to stop them and prevent this war from happening, and also the soul of the dead will have no need to rise because there would still be monarchs.'

The Lion smiled. 'You have a point there, monster.'

'Please, call me Alice,' she smiled back.

'Very well, Alice,' and he handed her the crown.

The Unicorn shook his head in discontent. 'We cannot do this, Lion!'

'It wishes to do good,' he said. 'If it succeeds, then we are safe, Unicorn.'

'Hmph...' was all the Unicorn's reply was.

Seeing how skeptic and anxious the Unicorn was, Alice said: 'I shall return the crown to you once I am done.'

They both peered upon the Unicorn. The magnificent creature thought deeply for a moment, and despite his apprehension, he sighed. 'Fine, Alice,' he said, somewhat bitterly, 'you have our word.' But then he smiled, and his anxiety calmed, and his faith arose. 'Go forth, go and stop this war.'

'I will not fail you,' assured Alice, and she placed the crown upon her head.

The Lion smiled at how majestic Alice appeared. 'The ghost will no longer rise if you don't. Good luck, Alice, and farewell.'

Before Alice bowed to the creatures, the creatures bowed to her. Blushing in a way, she felt flattered, but the determination arose in her once again. Bidding them farewell she turned to leave the ruins, and behind she heard the beasts battling again, but for no such reason anymore.

Two of her quests were complete: to retrieve the Prism of Hearts from Bishop's Hollow, and obtain the crown from the guard of the Lion and the Unicorn. So far, the mission was a success, but there was still one more to do, and this was the greatest and must important mission she was to carry out, and if she was to fail, then all hope would be lost.

She returned through Crown's Way and out into the great open world. She stood still, and the sun had passed beyond the horizon into the west. The skies were darkening, and she awaiting the return of the Gryphon. So, until then, she sat upon the grass and waited under the twilight stars. She gazed up, wondering, and losing herself in a reverie she questioned everything, and fell in reminiscence of the past. She sighed contently. 'A world of wonder,' she whispered. 'A world of dreams...'

But then suddenly, something inside her satchel vibrated. Bewildered and alarmed, Alice quickly took off the bag from her back and placed it in front of her. She rummaged through until she found the source of the vibration, and there she lifted from the bag in both her palms the Prism of Hearts. And to her uttermost surprise, it was glowing a fiery red in darkness. Something was alive inside, and she wished to know what.

Then, the Prism opened like two miniature doors, and inside was a crimson light so blinding that Alice had to shield her eyes from its powerful illumination. But as the light dimmed, she squinted to see inside, and inside she saw what appeared to be a looking-glass, although it rippled like water. The water was red like blood, but it was not; and once the rippling ceased there appeared a blurred out face of a person. Alice assumed it was just her reflection, but then when the face was sharper, she knew then it was not.

As the light died, and the mirror returned to a solid state, the face gazed up at Alice with piercing eyes. Suddenly, the breath inside Alice was stolen from her lungs, and her heart suddenly fell to her feet like an anchor, and her eyes widened with disbelief as the person inside the looking-glass grinned at her.

And then, once only a small trace of air returned to her, she gasped the name of the man starring at her with hazel eyes...

'Leo...'


	13. As Memories Return

**CHAPTER XII**

**As Memories Return**

'Alice...'

The whispers of memories infiltrated her mind, and a shadow was cast before her. Gazing deep into the eyes of an old soul she once deemed past caused a great wave of overwhelming; though inside, although she believed his presence perished, the retention always grappled upon her heart. Attempting to reclaim her words through the her shuddering gasps, she spoke softly, and shakily before the face of a rival, and of an ancient beloved. 'You're not real,' she whispered. 'How can you be? You're dead.'

'Dead?' Leo chuckled, and it reminded Alice of the deceit of yester-years. 'You could say so,' he grinned. 'But neither am I alive; barely anyway. I am but now but a soul bound to the spiritual world caged inside a delicate mechanism stripped of any physical form.'

'You're a ghost?' asked Alice.

'The ghost of the elder days. Am I haunting you?' his voice altered bittersweet.

Alice frowned. 'How are you still here when I killed you two years ago?'

'That it is an interesting tale,' said Leo. 'Perhaps I can tell you: The Globe of Wonders was but the heartbeat of this world, but it held within it a great earthly power that no creature upon this world can tame. You see, Alice, the Lake of Purity is not so named for no reason. I never stole the waters from that lake, but instead I was given it freely. It was a dream controlled by a deity we no not of,' he smiled, 'but I do... I know full well of what divinity keeps this world breathing.'

'So what does the Lake and this Divinity have in common, Leo?' asked Alice.

'The Globe was a gift. It managed to trap inside the life of an entire world. The Lake itself is tied to the fate of this earth; their destinies are bound by one true Maker. Wishing upon the Lake is like praying to a God. Twice I wished for retribution, yet the second I prayed for mercy and another opportunity to finish an ancient quest: to end the life of the Monarchy. As I wished for a way to live again before I bled to death at your blade, the Globe gave it to me so. I was bound inside of this metallic prison: the Prism of Hearts, until I can find my physical form once again in due time...'

'You were given a second chance to live?' Alice scowled. 'I do not understand why it even gave one to you after what you did to Wonderland.'

'I did not expect it so either,' said Leo. 'But it did so for your dear friends: the White Rabbit and the Hatter. I'm so glad to see that you are so devoted to one another.'

Alice sensed a tone of mockery and sarcasm upon his sickly sweet voice. She glared into his hypnotic eyes. 'Do not mock them, for you both took their lives away.'

'I was not mocking you, Alice,' he said. 'I was being serious.'

'I beg to differ,' and Alice's voice was stern, as was her heart. 'Your words mean nothing to me anymore.'

'Well, that is such a shame,' sneered Leo. 'Then I suppose you wish not to understand of my motives. Then again, I suppose you don't; you already tricked that Cat and his Horned Mule into handing over that crown upon your head.'

'What do you mean?' asked Alice then.

'The tale they spoke was not nonsense in what the Unicorn believed, but of the truth. I heard every single word you have spoken since you found this Prism at Bishop's Hollow. I hear much, dear Alice, more than you would know.'

Alice strayed in thought, and then she spoke. 'So that plan they said to me,' she said. 'That was all true? Every word?'

Leo nodded. '_Every _word.'

Then Alice's eyes widened, and a sense of horror built within her. 'So you seek to end this world again? You wanted this war to happen?'

'Why of course,' laughed Leo. 'Did you forget our speech two years prior before you impaled me and left me to die in cold blood? Or are you just casting back that conversation from your little head?'

'What conversation?'

'The one about the Monarchy,' he said. 'Wander back in memory and try to search for it. I suppose it must be as difficult as locating a book in an unsorted library.' Here Alice delved deep within lost vaults of her mind, searching thoroughly for that one memory. And after a few lengthy moments of attempting to find it, she could not, for now it was forsaken from within her.

She shook her head. 'I do not recall,' she said.

'Pity,' said Leo.

'So what happens to you then if this war does end in tragedy?' asked Alice then.

'Tragedy?' Leo laughed once again. 'It won't be tragedy for me. On the contrary, it would be a blessing to us all. Do you not see the corruption of this world? Can you not see this undying blight upon this land?'

'I am gazing at it right now,' said Alice venomously.

As Leo found the darkened humour inside of her comment, he made a crooked smile. 'You are still so bitter to me.'

'I wonder why that is,' she snapped.

'You may believe that I am a plague, but I do speak truth when I say I never meant for Wonderland to lose its life. I never meant for its utter depravity and demise.'

'Then why did it happen, Leo? Why?'

'The Lake's powers are great, and I could not control all of the hatred and vengeance I poured within it. I suppose it feeds gladly on negative emotions, and it fed on that to create a wasteland of destruction and degradation.'

Alice rose an eyebrow. 'Is that so?'

He nodded. 'It is, I swear it.' After that a silence soon was cast upon them, and all Alice could do was gaze deep into the hazel green eyes of her ancient memory. As though, when staring hard into the deep black of his pupils, she thought there and then, she observed hidden behind the flames of his iris, a softness within. She quickly broke her gaze, and then Leo grinned. 'You cannot bear to look at me, can you?' he said.

'It is not that,' she said feebly. 'I just can't believe you are still alive, dwelling within an inanimate object.'

'Neither can I,' he replied. 'It won't be long now until I am free from this prisoned abode. Once the battle begins, and the Monarchs meet there upon the Plateau, and all three are defeated, I shall return, and would have finished my dream.'

'You are still after the same dream as before, aren't you?' said Alice. 'Hm,' she mumbled, 'this is Plan B, is it? Because I foiled your scheme last time around you seek to try to succeed again. Well, Leo, I can tell you now that won't come to pass.'

He glowered. 'You will not hinder me, Alice. Not this time.'

'We shall see about that. Once the Gryphon returns he'll fly me to the whereabouts of the battle, and there I shall tell the Monarchs the truth, that they have been deceived from the beginning. You may have prevailed in the degradation of Wonderland last time, but not this time, Leo, not this time.'

Leo snarled, and said nothing. He gazed in silence after her words, but with a quick glance he peered up at Alice, and then he chuckled. 'You always were a determined spirit, were you not? But you do not see that you are doing wrong,' he sighed, and looked away, 'yet so have I.' That was the last Leo spoke to Alice that moment, and as though he had complete control over the Prism his face disappeared, and the looking-glass froze into a solid form, in which Alice could see her reflection. The soft glow of crimson faded, and Alice was left there in the gathering darkness of night.

'Leo?' she called. There was no answer. 'Leo, show yourself,' and yet again he did not appear, nor did he make any indication of returning to her call. Alice huffed, and she placed the Prism onto the grass. She sat, holding her legs in an embrace, and waited silently and patiently in the evening chill. There were no stars, nor was there a moon to shine down onto the rolling plains, only the covering clouds. Here she placed the Prism back within her satchel, and she tightened it, and yet both hoping and dreading to feel the vibration or witness the soft glow of the Prism, and Leo's return.

But fifteen minutes had passed and all was still. She sat alone and shivering, awaiting the Gryphon's coming. Softly she sang to herself, nothing more than a whisper, and she felt the sting of tears form within her eyes. The grief of her bereavement was a burden too heavy to bear. She had never felt this grieved since dreams came tumbling down, and they shattered before her eyes. Without the Hatter's company, she felt lost within the labyrinths of her mind; in a maze she could not escape...

A gust of wind was nipping her ears, and then like a gale swiftly flew passed, she saw, a dim light within the sky, the Gryphon gliding down towards her. She sighed with joy, and as the Gryphon landed softly and gracefully onto the ground, he smiled to see the pale gold shine in the darkness. 'At your service, my Lady,' he bowed. 'I see you have succeeded in retrieving the crown.'

'It wasn't easy, but I managed,' she said. 'We must make haste to the battlegrounds, Gryphon, time is waning and the war has started.'

The Gryphon demurred, 'It is too dark to fly; it was lucky I found you when I had the chance. If you waited here a while longer you would have frozen in the chill of night.'

'I do not care,' snapped Alice. 'We fly to the Plateau immediately.'

'But the battle does not begin until dawn-'

'I said now.' Alice's voice was firm, and filled with wrath.

The Gryphon recoiled at her sudden sternness, and he bowed. 'Very well, Queen Alice,' he said, although there was uncertainty within his voice, 'you have my word: I shall escort you to Checkmate Plateau.'

'Thank you, Gryphon,' she said, and she mounted the majestic beast. 'With the Prism of Hearts and the Crown within my possession, I cannot see what will possibly go wrong.'


	14. Attempting Alliance

**A/N: **Hi, everybody! It's been a long while! Hope you all had a great New Years Day. Finally, a chapter is uploaded as you can see below. Sorry for a long wait, I said it'd be after Christmas but I wasn't expecting it to be this far ahead. I've been bust writing a story for a friend and I couldn't find the right time to continue with the story. I never neglected it, if you were beginning to think that.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter because the end is neigh. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII**

**Attempting Alliance**

A crimson sun arose the following dawn, and it coloured the sky like an ocean of red. The Dawn of War had arrived, and the hour was come for the beginning of the Battle of Checkmate Plateau; the battlegrounds signifying who shall hail victorious in a meaningless conflict due to deceit and retribution. The mood of the world was sullen, and upon everybody's face was grief and anxiety. The pieces were set upon the board; the nobles and the warriors, the paladins and the royals - everyone was present. As the skies darken and the wind calms, the Battle of Chaos has begun...

Soaring through the sun kissed skies Alice and the Gryphon flew swiftly and quickly towards the Plateau. With the Crown upon her head and the Prism placed safely within her satchel, her confidence grew great, but yet her fear was always there; dreading the worst of what could happen if all went ill. The Gryphon, panting for breath (for he was not permitted to land until they were at their destination), hoped all would turn well, despite how slim the possibility may be. He was also curious as to Alice's new found confidence, and her commands were stern. Here then he suggested it may just be the traits of becoming a Queen; and a Queen must be stern.

'How much further, Gryphon?' she asked.

'Not much, an estimate of four miles; if your eyesight was as keen as mine, you could see the Plateau within the distance.'

'Are the armies there?' she said.

'From the west, I can faintly see the Heart Army's approach,' he said solemnly, 'they have come.'

'Then we must hasten, Gryphon!'

'I am going as swiftly as my wings can take me,' he said. 'I have not rested since Crown's Way, Alice, I am exhausted. I must rest,' and panting and gasping the Gryphon's wings suddenly ceased to carry them upon the air, and he descended back down onto the earth.

Alice, aggravated and impatient, yelled. 'No, Gryphon, we must keep moving!'

'Then you go on ahead,' he said. 'I have taken you as far as I can. My wings are tired, but your feet are eager. Now go forth!'

'I won't make it!' she cried.

'If you are lucky, you may before the battle starts.'

When Alice observed the Gryphon's wearisome condition, her vexation lessened, and her sympathy came. 'I am sorry for pressuring you, Gryphon,' she said softly. 'You have done the best you could. I'll continue the journey on foot, but I fear I may not make it in time.'

'Optimism is always better than pessimism, Alice,' he said.

She smiled to hear, and remembered the quote the Hatter had said to her two years prior. 'You are right,' she said. 'Optimism did prevail before; I suppose it may work again.'

'_Suppose_ is not a positive word,' he said. '_Know _is. You _know _it _will _work again. Keep repeating that and your hopes will increase.'

'I _know _it _will _work,' she repeated. 'Will it work?'

'As long as no negativity pervades through, then it will.'

She turned northward, and with the phrase playing on a continuous loop in her head, her hopes shot sky high. 'Thank you, Gryphon,' she said. 'Thank you for all that you have done for us. I hope to see you again if all goes well.'

'_When _it all goes well,' he said sternly. 'And you are welcome. Farewell, Alice, and let luck be with you.'

. . .

It was to be a lengthy walk for Alice, and the satchel upon her bag weighed her down. The eagerness of her feet was the only things keeping her going, and hoping, that she will make it there before the battle begins. Again she felt the vibration quiver upon her back, and pulling off the satchel she opened it and again met the eyes of her adversary.

'The Plateau is four miles away, Alice,' said Leo amusedly; 'it is a _long _and _tedious _journey from here. You should have forced the hybrid to take you all the way there.'

'It was not fair to do so,' she replied. 'I can make it there. I _will _make it there.'

'Keep repeating that to yourself and you will come to see that it is a false hope that you carry with you,' he smiled darkly at her.

She harrumphed. 'At least I _have _hope, and that is what will keep me going-,'

'Until you realise that it was not enough,' and with that he dispersed, and the Prism once again dimmed.

'You're wrong, Leo,' she whispered to the darkness, 'you will see.'

. . .

An hour had passed. The plateau was shaded grey from the looming clouds above; a storm was coming, and a howling wind accompanied it. The plateau stood beside the great vastness of the ocean – the Mirror's Edge – where the world ends. The sun was hidden high behind the clouds, and the linear horizon was clouded by an ocean mist.

From each side of the barren plateau the three armies were at last come forth to do battle. Red and White adjoined with one another, with their queens carried by their magnificent carriages. The Heart army emerged into view from the opposite side, with the carriages that escorted Seraphina, and imprisoned the Hatter and Humpty Dumpty miserably behind bars. The Knave galloped down the column of the halted soldiers gallantly, and his stallion ceased when he returned to the middle, and there dismounting he opened the door to the carriage and offering his hand he helped the queen outside. The other two armies copied, and when all were present they walked to meet in the centre of the battlefield.

Seraphina, with fire in her eyes, smirked darkly. 'The time is come, "Ladies" of Looking-glass Land, for the time of cleansing of those liable for the Vanishing.'

Mirana laughed. 'So you still place the blame on us? Pitiful.'

Iracabeth nodded. 'Very much so, dear.'

'The only thing pitiful is the quantity of your army,' she chuckled, 'you have a number that barely adds up to my amount; this will not be very hard, then.'

'Quality over quantity, dear,' retorted Iracabeth, and with a scornful smile she mimicked the Queen of Hearts' chuckle.

'Enough teasing,' hissed Seraphina, 'are we to do battle or what?'

'O, of course, my dear,' said Mirana. 'It will be shame, however, for my soldiers' armour to be stained red from a reckless battle,' she sighed, 'O, I suppose that is the way it must be.' And as the final words were spoken the queens turned their backs to one another and united with their armies and their right-hand men.

Seraphina with a face like thunder barked to Ilosovic: 'Let the battle commence, Knave.'

The sounds of horns blew in the wind, and as the Knave made a crooked smile, his immoral love for warfare was to be given.

The spearmen assembled a column at the front and the archers nocked their arrows in the row behind, and the swordsmen unsheathed their blades. Few had lust kindling in their eyes, shadowed by their helmets, and others feared for the worst, for all knew this was to be a grim battle and a merciless war. Preparing for the first wave, the battle was to commence.

'Stop!'

The faintest cry reverberated amidst the clattering of steel and the war cries of the soldiers. The Knave furrowed his brows when he heard it again – louder this time around – and turning with a bewildered look upon his face his eyes widened with revelation as a girl came running out into the middle of the plateau.

'Stop!' she cried again, and heart pounding and throat tight, she collapsed to her knees from exhaustion.

Seraphina scowled. 'What is that peasant doing?' Rising with feeble strength and panting, Alice ran wearisomely towards the host of the Heart Army, and she wheezed before Seraphina as she stopped in front of her very presence. The queen looked down, eyebrow raised, at the gasping girl. 'Who are you? What right do you have to command me?'

Regaining her breath through her coarse throat, she replied. 'As the fourth queen I have the authority,' she pointed to the crown sitting on her head; 'the same ranking as you and your adversaries.'

Seraphina scoffed. 'What is your name?' she asked sternly.

'I am Alice,' she answered, 'I'm sure you remember me?'

'Yes, I remember you,' she said snootily. 'Rumour had it that you were attempting to foil my advancement.'

'I foil none but the one who has corrupted you, my Lady.'

'Corrupted me?' the queen laughed. 'None have done such a thing.'

'I beg to differ,' retorted Alice, and rummaging through her bag she pulled out the Prism. 'I'm sure you recognise this?'

Eyes wide with fury and face flushed bright red, the queen's wrath and desire heightened. 'The Prism!' she gasped and scowled scornfully at Alice. 'Give it to me!'

Attempting to snatch it from her hands the move failed. 'I refuse to,' said Alice simply, 'not until you understand the truth.'

'That belongs to me!' barked the queen like a spoilt child, and she stomped her foot onto the ground. 'It is mine and always has been! Hand it over at once or it is off with your head!'

Alice laughed and raised an eyebrow. 'You don't daunt me, your majesty,' she said pretentiously, 'not after what I've been through lately. I am to reveal to you who lingers inside this Prism. I'm sure you've had conversations with them before, have you not, your majesty?'

'Conversations with an inanimate object?' exclaimed Iracabeth from afar who had heard the entire dialogue.

'How very queer,' stated Mirana, and they both shared a glance at each other.

Seraphina's response was not a shocker in the slightest, and her face darkened in a deeper shade of red. 'Enough!' she screamed, and she clenched her fists in fury. 'I have never spoken to such a thing,' she hissed angrily, 'it is just valuable to me and nothing more.'

'I wonder of why it is such value,' murmured Alice quietly.

The Knave approached on his stallion, engaged in the conversation. 'What is inside of it?' he asked curiously.

'Nothing!' snapped the queen suddenly. 'None of your business.'

Rolling her eyes at the queen's tantrums Alice continued with what she was meant to do in the first place. 'Your majesty, listen: you have been deceived all along into doing this. This Prism has done nothing but persuade you into leading a war between these two realms. You must listen to me; I shall even present to you the source of this conflict. It lies in the heart of this treasure.'

Eyes straying down to the Prism she opened it, and her spirits were raised as it did. Everyone present was engaged; the Heart Army gazed over the other's shoulders to take a glimpse inside. The smile present on Alice's face suddenly dropped, for no scarlet lumination lit the Prism, and no mirror rippled like water. It was empty and dark, and her heart drowned in despair.

Eyeing down at the Prism amusedly, Seraphina harrumphed. 'Well,' she said contemptuously, 'I see nothing but my own reflection.' Alice closed the Prism embarrassedly, and the queen raised her eyebrow. 'Are you trying to embarrass yourself and humiliate me in front of my entire army?'

'Wait,' said Alice desperately, and she panicked. 'Just,' she paused, 'just hold on a moment before you do anything!' And quickly scuttling aside – cheeks red with humiliation – she hissed furiously at the Prism. 'Hiding, are you? Show yourself this instant!'

No scarlet light glowed inside, but the mirror rippled and Leo's face materialised. He smirked. 'Hiding made the plan succeed. I was not going to reveal myself to them.'

'Just do it!' she ordered.

Leo scowled. 'No!' he cried, and his tone was similar to that of Seraphina herself. 'This is my hour! Stop foiling my plans, Alice; you're doing wrong.'

'I'm doing good,' she retorted. She glanced over her shoulder, and every eye was fixated upon her. They believed she was going mad! Seraphina tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Alice to return, and she huffed at every moment she could.

'So being a slave to humanity is good?' said Leo. 'Unfairness and poverty to all the inhabitants of the Realms is too? The Monarchy is blight to this world. Wasn't Wonderland supposed to be a world without rules and order?'

'But Looking-glass had it,' she whispered, softer than her previous tone.

'With them gone also,' he said, 'justice shall prevail-'

'And chaos shall roam,' she retorted.

'There was always chaos,' he said darkly. 'But there will be a world of fairness; everyone will live in harmony. You're casting aside that paradise.'

'There is no paradise if you're around.'

Leo sulked. 'You're always so bitter to me,' he said sadly; no mockery intended.

'I wonder why,' she murmured.

'You hold grudges deeply; but believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you or your friends.'

At this Alice scowled furiously. 'Then why did you?' she hissed.

All derision perished from his irises, and a sorrow replaced it. 'Because I was afraid,' he whispered, and integrity was heavy within his voice. 'I was frightened that you were to revive injustice. The world was better off without a Monarchy; but I do wish that the realms did not suffer under that depravity,' and he sighed sadly to remember the devastation he brought two years ago. A glint of starlight twinkled in his eyes, and they gazed up as though lingering in memory. 'But the magic of this world is powerful beyond belief,' and then he grimaced. 'I fed it hatred; it savoured it in a vulgar manner, which came to wither away the world. I know of how this world works,' finally he looked at Alice, 'I know who you _really _are.'

Brows furrowed, she asked. 'Then who am I?' she asked unsurely.

A warm smile formed on his face, and it was the warmest Alice saw since before his true colours once showed. 'You are Alice,' he said with admiration and kindness, 'you are the Creator of the World.'

'How would you know this?' she asked inquisitively.

He chuckled. 'Why wouldn't I? I admired you greatly, I saw you as a Goddess more splendid than the flowers in spring; more beautiful than sunlight on a crystal lake; more magnificent than any precious stone in this world.'

'What are you getting at?' she asked, deflecting his poetic words.

Warmth was perished by the icy chill of grief. He sighed forlornly. 'I'm a metaphor,' he said at length; 'I was the messenger, the Lake of Purity was the receiver. Perhaps you are the Pulse of the World; and the rivers are your veins, and the Lake your heart. That maybe my wrath was the signal of you forsaking this world; were we all not born from your dreams, Alice? We are real now, yes, but, you still help keep everything breathing with your presence. If there was ever to be a Monarchy – if _ever_ - it would be you, Alice. At least I know you could bring wonder to this world; you have a good heart, it's just a shame I corrupted it...'

Alice fell speechless. A strange feeling tugged at her heartstrings. Memories projected in her mind, and her eyes wandered from side to side in thought. Metaphors of life itself seemed to be the work of this world. Did everyone have a certain meaning? Was everything born from her sub-conscious; images birthed from the facts of life into one canvas of dreams? Questions were raised but there held no answers; Leo may have been that part of her mind to find them, or the receiver and judge of reality, and the passage into letting go.

He cocked his head to the side, and when she spoke not for a lengthy period of time he resumed: 'So what do you say?' he asked softly. 'I tried to say it before, but you showed me no mercy. That Globe _was_ the prison of replenishment; then I suppose I'm glad you brought the world back to life, but the selfish Monarchy must go. The realms need no order; so don't do this, Alice. If you don't, I shall return, and I shall give a land of wonder to your friends and you can be the Queen; and I know you won't give injustice, that's why I trust you to be the Monarch, not they. What do you say, Alice? What shall it be?'

If he bore a physical body a hand would be spread out for her. Looking through his words she thought deeply for the allegories of what this world meant. _Leo equals Chaos? _She thought. _Monarchy equals Order. _Her mind disputed with several voices in her head. To trust? Or not to trust? Would she want to see her creation bleed? Would she want to see the carrion of her failed reverie wither away into a world without wonder?

Sighing, her decision was made, and she shook her head. 'I don't know,' she whispered distantly, head still far in thought. Again she sighed. 'Just...' she paused, 'I think... I think you should just reveal yourself, Leo.'

Great dismay clouded his eyes, and disenchantment was great within him. However, fighting to remain a spectre and to disgrace the girl he admired deeply was the least of his desires, and yielding he found no more reason to fight, as though ambitions were shattered before his very eyes. He sighed sadly. 'Fine,' he murmured disappointedly. 'I shouldn't stop a God. At your will, Alice,' and with that he disappeared, and the mirror solified, and it closed shut.

Alice smiled delightedly, however a weight of empathy lowered the balanced scales for her, but she knew she made the right decision... she thought so, anyway. Returning to see the impatient monarch, Alice again halted before her.

Seraphina – arms crossed – spoke: 'So you have returned,' she said with very little enthusiasm. 'What do you want now?'

'To show you the truth,' she answered. 'He will tell you everything.'

'Will who now?' she asked unsurely, but a hint of unease crept in.

'The person inside of this Prism,' she declared, and many murmurs were heard from the people surrounded. Holding up the Prism she waited for it to open, and she smiled. _All will be revealed, _she thought merrily, and her eyes lit up with hope.

'O, really?' said Seraphina, and she uncrossed her arms. Her eyes were fixated upon the relic; lusty and desirable. 'Well then, let us just-,' and suddenly, without any such warning apart from the yearning in her eyes, she snatched the Prism clean from the palms of Alice's hands.

'Wait!' cried Alice, trying to obtain it. She failed. 'What are you doing?'

'The Prism is _mine_!' she declared as she clutched it tightly within her arms. 'Knave! Send her away now! There is a war to be won,' and turning – Prism in arms – she smirked.

The Knave dismounted his stallion quickly and seized hold of a flailing and mortified Alice. 'Wait!' she cried as she was being dragged away from the battlefield. 'Stop it! Reveal yourself, Leo! Redeem yourself!'

'Leo?' exclaimed the Queen of Hearts obliviously. 'Who is Leo?'

'Leo is the one inside of that Prism,' she answered. 'He's the one who's told you to do this and lied to you.'

'Is that true, Seraphina?' asked Mirana from afar.

'You were told to do this?' asked a surprised Iracabeth.

Furious, Seraphina stomped her foot. 'No!' she screamed, and she placed the Prism of Hearts inside of the carriage and shut the door behind her. Sceptre in hand she advanced to the front of the line. 'It was under my bidding! It was all my doing! Justice shall be served!' and with that she pointed at the thrashing Alice. 'Off with her head!'

'No!' cried Alice.

Eyes infernal by the bloodlust of war, Seraphina raised her sceptre in the air, and cried to all: 'Let the war begin!' and with that, all armies readied, and the battle commenced...

* * *

**A/N: **/endchapter.

The next chapter should hopefully begin sometime soon. _Hopefully_. I'm glad to be back here, that's what matters most. :)


	15. Stalemate

**A/N: **Sorry for another long wait, but here it is: the next chapter. Oooooooo. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV**

**Stalemate**

The clattering of steel echoed across the plateau; the sparks of blades and pikes and axes clashing against the other, scraping the metal with the bite of bitter warfare. Red and White collided like the tide against the shore on a stormy night, and all was erupted into chaos. Even the skies began to weep for the hope that the hatred will end. But every raindrop was in vain.

Dodging and darting from the waves of the soldiers Alice desperately ducked and jumped over the flailing of weapons, panting and stumbling across the surface and away from the circle of conflict. Collapsing onto her knees upon the borders of the battle her eyes scanned dismally at what had arisen.

The optimism that she clung onto desperately had vanished and plummeted into the sea of despair, fighting ruthlessly in the ocean of combat. She could not bear to see the soldiers fall, the weapons bite and the blood spatter like spitting flames. The stinging in her eyes was tingling, and her limbs quivered with panic.

Where was the Hatter? How can she get into the carriage and retrieve the Prism? Was there nobody that could help her? Had everything failed before her?

It was time to construct a rapid plan, swifter than the flailing blades. _If _she wanted to clutch tightly to hope then she needed to begin to motivate herself into doing so. Brushing her tears and the raindrops from beneath her bloodshot eyes she paced towards the two carriages parked beside the outer limits of the battlefield. Heart archers were positioned a while away from there, nocked arrows upon their bows and their golden helmets gleaming by the showers. Stealth was a necessity now for slipping past them, and the rain helped haze her form, and the slit of their helmets limited their line of sight making the furtiveness easier. Sweeping her sodden hair from her face she crept around the field of battle.

One carriage was the Queen of Heart's: embellished in shimmering gold and guarded by, to Alice's dismay, a Jubjub Bird. It must have been ordered by Seraphina to protect the Prism within, and the creature was definitely on the lookout like a vulture perched on a tree, its gray eyes vigilant and menacing. The other carriage was wooden, darkened in tone by the rain, and the windows were barred like a jail. Whoever was in there, she hoped that they may be able to help if she released them.

Scurrying like a mouse towards the carriage she slinked behind the rally of bowmen. She stopped at the back of the carriage, somehow not guarded, but the bird was the closest sentinel it would have. Climbing the step behind where the window was located, she clutched the freezing steel bars and hoisted herself up to peek inside.

'Alice?' cried a familiar voice.

Inside the gloom of the stagecoach a pair of shackled hands came to greet her as they were placed upon her moist hands, and they were cold to the touch. A pale face emerged, and a smile accompanied it.

'Hatter!' cried Alice. 'You're alright.'

'I'm imprisoned,' said the Hatter. 'Is that really alright?'

Alice forced a smile, but her face changed to seriousness. 'The battle; it's already started,' she murmured sadly. 'They took the Prism! The Queen of Hearts locked it in her carriage. Hatter, I don't know what to do!'

'Let us free, first,' said a shrill voice in the shadows.

'Who's that?' asked Alice, gazing through the gloom.

'It's Humpty,' it replied. 'Free us!'

Alice stammered. 'I-I don't know how.'

'There must be a key somewhere,' said Hatter firmly. 'A guard might be outside. Try and take it off him.'

'I saw no guard,' replied Alice sadly. 'There's no one beside some archers and the Jubjub bird here, the others are fighting on the plateau. Do you know what we could do?'

The Hatter thought quickly, but his brain was leeched of ideas. He sighed anxiously. 'I… don't know, Alice. I've tried to knock the door down but it's too strong,' his hands clenched softly on Alice's, 'if you cannot, don't linger on trying to free us, try and obtain the Prism and _stop this war_,' and merged back into the darkness, leaving behind an encouraging whisper. 'I believe in you, my dear.'

Unclenching her grasp on the bars she descended back onto the ground, shivering and drenched. For a second her head felt lighter. _That's odd. _Waving her hands above she found herself patting her head, and then only to realise –

'The crown!' she cried. 'Where's the crown gone!'

Wheeling around frantically she retraced her steps, trudging through mud beside the rocky surface of the plateau. The battle was a minute away; she could hear the cries clearly, and see the soldiers fighting.

_Did I lose the crown in there? _She thought with distress.

Her fingers trembled. The crown was of vital importance, but then the Prism was also. Was she to risk her limbs to mingle with the skirmish or to try and acquire the Prism from the eye of the Jubjub Bird?

_Well, at least it isn't a Jabberwock, _she thought weakly, and her decision was made.

She returned to see the vulture upon the carriage, staring out watchfully at the battle, craving to join in with the bloodshed. Alice slipped around behind it, her feet squelching in the mud and splattering in the puddles. Trying all to remain quiet, hoping the rain would conceal the sound, she hurried behind the golden coach. Peering in through the half open window she saw the Prism toppled on the floor, thrown carelessly by the hands of Seraphina, who Alice deemed was beyond watching with twisted pleasure at the conflict.

She whispered inside. 'Leo.' The Prism made no sign of life. She tried again. 'Leo, awaken.' Again no reply.

Huffing, she attempted to reach her hand through the window, and tried to unlock it from the inside. It was too tight a squeeze to fit the rest of her arm through, and the lock was too complex, and again she fell back into fruitless planning.

It was as though luck had suddenly replaced the systemising for her in the form of a critter. 'Alice!' Hopping through the growing quagmires before her appeared the White Rabbit; coat soaked and ears drooped. He looked up anxiously at Alice with his fearful pink eyes. 'Alice! It's horrible! You came too late!'

'I came just in time,' she said solemnly, 'but the plan didn't work. Seraphina took the Prism, locked it in here,' – she pointed to the carriage – 'and I've lost the crown. Everything's falling apart, Nivens.'

He lowered his head. 'I know, Alice. Seraphina won't back down until she claims victory.'

She pointed to the jail wagon. 'The Hatter and Humpty are in there. They can't get out because we don't know who has the keys.'

Flinching, and stammering, the Rabbit felt forlorn over the captives, blaming himself deeply for their verdict. He staggered in his usual way. 'Um, Alice,' he said timidly, 'I know where the keys are…'

Her eyes widened with hope. 'Where?'

Reluctantly, and awkwardly, he pointed up to the creature roosting atop of the coach. He stuttered, and fiddled with the chain of his pocket watch when he glimpsed at the white expression pasted upon Alice's face. 'Seraphina ordered me to fasten the keys around its leg,' he said silently, 'apparently it was a good idea…' and with feeblest effort he forced a nervous chuckle.

The raindrops pattering onto the ground and muffled cries of the soldiers were all that reverberated throughout the air, until the terror upon Alice's face disappeared, but the dread was still visible within her eyes. 'Well,' she murmured monotonically, 'I really wish the Gryphon was here right now…'

A shrill screech filled the air, and goosebumps elevated upon her arms. The Jubjub Bird shrieked as its eyes fell upon the two below. Claws flexing and beak snapping, it beat its sodden wings and dashed towards them. Alice dodged, as did the Rabbit, and she fell into a puddle of sludge and soil, staining her sky blue dress in brown. It did not matter to her, anyhow, for her attention was fixated upon the shinning bronze attached around the ankle of the vulture's right leg. It soared through the downpour, and flapped its drenched wings as it turned to aim for them again.

The Rabbit hopped up on Alice, its russet paws smearing her clothes. A twinkle of madness shone in his once anxious eye. 'I am going to try to latch onto its leg.'

Surprised by this imprudent option, Alice shook her head. 'Are you mad?' she said disapprovingly. 'You'll end up getting yourself hurt!'

The twinkle was now adjoined by audacity. 'It is best, Alice. This is what I shall do to redeem myself.'

Before he leapt from off her, she yanked him by the arm. 'Nivens,' she said sternly, 'you don't _need _to redeem yourself. I forgive you!'

'But I don't forgive myself!' he cried as he forced his arm free. 'This is _my _redemption,' and he faced up at the Bird, darting towards them like a rocket. 'I must do this, for my atonements.'

As the Bird dived down, beak open and claws unclenched, the Rabbit leapt as high as he could, and with his stubby paws he fastened his arms around the scrawny leg, and he went rocketing high against the stinging rain. Alice quickly rose, neglecting all the muck on her clothes and in her hair, and she watched anxiously, hoping that the keys will come plummeting before her.

The archers had not yet seen her, as they paced closer towards the fray. Fingers loosening, Alice watched eagerly, and hoping, the Rabbit does not fall. _Please, don't let him fall, _she pleaded to herself.

Both the Bird and the Rabbit had vanished among the clouds and rain, but Alice could see something falling, something small and gleaming. The Keys! Almost slipping as she raced to catch them, she let out her hands and with one leap they fell into her palms, and she splattered face first into the mud. Keys clenched tightly in her left fist she scraped the muck from her face, and rising she opened her hand to see.

One key.

_One key? _She thought angrily. 'What happened to the other?' she glanced down into the mud, and falling onto her knees she fumbled through the sludge, burrowing beneath the soil, pulling out the weeds from where she caught them. But there was no sign of a shiny item. Nothing was there.

She let out a growl of irritation, however looking at the only key held within her hand; she stood and darted over to the Queen's carriage. Placing the grubby bronze into the door, she found it did not fit. She let out another snarl of stress, and wheeled to scuttle towards the jail wagon. To her relief, the key fit perfectly. Turning it she unlocked the door, and before she managed to open it if only slightly, and pair of arms wrapped around her, shackled at the wrists.

'You found the keys!' cheered the Hatter, returning his arms from over her head.

'_Key,' _she informed infuriately. She exhaled a quick and short puff of air. 'I don't know where the other one is for the carriage. Whether it broke off when it fell or something I know not. Now I can't get in to retrieve the Prism!'

He laid an assuring hand on her shoulder. 'We'll find it,' he said lightly. 'Besides, where did you find that one?'

Abruptly, a strident cawing echoed through the air, and emerging from the rain the Jubjub Bird came dashing towards them, a small white fur ball clutched tightly onto its leg. The Hatter and Alice ducked as it lunged in for a snap of its beak, and rapidly the Rabbit released himself, and he landed rather roughly with a thud atop of the wagon.

'Nivens! The other key! Where is it?' badgered a fretful Alice.

The Rabbit groaned, a paw rubbing its aching back, and he harrumphed. 'It's still latched onto the ring!' he snapped. 'I can't get it. The blasting scavenger kept biting me,' – he pointed to the nips on his arms – 'so I had to let go.'

'Confound it!' yelled Alice heatedly.

The Hatter starred at her in surprise, and he comically shuffled away from her. A battered oval shaped individual came climbing out the wagon, and he instantly peered up at the enraged girl. 'A Jubjub Bird is a violent creature,' he said severely. 'You are going to need a quantity of luck getting that key from its leg.' He turned rigidly to glare at the Rabbit, cowering atop of the wagon. He grumbled something under his breath, and Alice deemed it was very unpleasant.

'I can give it a shot,' suggested the Hatter nonchalantly.

'No,' protested Alice, 'you'll end up getting hurt as well.'

'Then what do you propose, my dear?' he said, a hint of ridicule in his voice, mostly sourced from aggravation.

'How about a vanishing feline?' said a suave voice from beside the Rabbit.

It startled the Rabbit only slightly, but he smirked when a pair of green eyes and a crescent grin materialized beside of him. 'Ah, Chessur,' said the Rabbit nobly, 'how nice of you to accompany us.'

He flashed his usual grin. 'A pleasure, my little fluffy friend,' said the Cheshire smoothly.

'How long were you there for?' said the Hatter airily.

'Long enough to know that you don't need a key to get inside places,' and he winked.

Alice smiled, a great wave of relief washing over her. 'Brilliant!' she said happily. 'You can get the Prism from inside of the Queen's carriage.'

'I do not think so,' said a snooty and unfriendly voice.

Turning their heads they saw the Queen of Hearts standing beneath a scarlet umbrella, held up by one of her superior infantry. From the sounds still clashing behind her, it seemed the battle was still persisting. She smiled maliciously, and glanced sideways at the quivering Rabbit.

'Well, my Page,' she said apathetically, scorn in her tone, 'it seems the one who captures the traitor turns into the traitor himself.'

The Rabbit whimpered, and he was lost for words.

'Your majesty,' said Alice urgently, 'you are making a dire mistake! You must cease this battle immediately. The whole of Looking-glass Land and Wonderland depend on it!'

'_Silence,' _hissed Seraphina, a frown creasing her young-looking face. 'You dare try to order me around? You are crown-less, and therefore powerless to me. You will never be greater than me, child,' she clicked her fingers, and a cawing answered in return as the Jubjub Bird came swooping down, and perching itself on the wagon it snapped its beak at the Rabbit before he leapt down onto the ground.

'She is a much greater rank then you would believe,' snapped the Hatter, a dangerous fury rising inside. '_Much _greater and most certainly more fair. In fact, my Lady, creasing your brows like that most certainly is unattractive. No wonder the sky is crying; it cannot bear to glance at your unsightly face.'

The Queen's cheeks flushed crimson, and she gritted her teeth. 'How _dare _you?' her eyes burned like fire. 'OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! ALL OF THEM!'

A troop of militia swarmed from behind her (elite infantry of Seraphina that were positioned only to protect her, Alice deemed). They pointed their pikes and directed their blades towards them, and they charged with blind blood-lust.

The group found themselves sprinting in various directions, apart from the Cheshire Cat, who vanished straight after the Queen of Hearts' outburst. Alice raced towards the royal carriage, and nobody seemed to have accompanied her apart from pursing soldiers. Like cat and mouse they chased her, and the Jubjub Bird focused only quickly on Alice before it switched to another victim.

'Alice!' cried the Hatter, who was racing towards her, sword in hand and with three armoured opponents tailing him. He jumped in front Alice, shielding her like a valiant guardian, threateningly directing his steel blade at the helmeted foes.

'You cannot defeat all of them,' cried Alice hopelessly, trying to manoeuvre herself from behind him, but he shoved her back protectively.

'I will,' he assured, but the chances were slim with six against one, all reinforced thickly in chainmail, and the Hatter was armour less.

One of the soldiers laughed darkly. 'You don't stand a chance, detainee,' he snarled, 'you may as well surrender yourself before you make matters worse.'

'Matters worse?' said Alice confusedly. 'What's worse than death?'

'Well…' the soldier paused. For a moment he stood in silence, before he snapped out of thought. 'Bah! Silence, peasant!' and he returned in aiming his thin and sharp spear at them, a whole semi-circle of pikes and blades pointing at them, all cornering them up against the carriage.

'Well,' said Alice weakly, 'seems we're cornered.'

'Pfft! Likewise,' said the Hatter lightly, a smirk forming on his face.

'O? And how so?' asked Alice gravely.

And unexpectedly, out of the blue, the soldiers went tumbling over like dominoes. A large half feathered and half furred beast tackled them, its wings beating violently at the soldiers. Cowering, they shuffled away, and those that hesitantly remained to fend the Gryphon off, they were met with a pair of hooves denting their helmets, and they fell to the ground like rocks.

The Gryphon bowed. 'Greetings again to you, Alice. The plan I deem had failed?'

'Not yet,' she smiled, thankful by the perfect timing the Gryphon always brings. She turned to see the carriage, and she pointed at the door. 'The Prism is in there. I don't know where Chessur went, so can you break the door down?'

'Alice, the door is made of metal, not wood,' notified the Gryphon austerely, 'it will not break down that easily. Hope that Chessur returns.'

Suddenly, the Gryphon gave a wail of agony, and he toppled over onto his side. The fletching of a bolt sprouted from his lion like body, and beyond was Ilosovic, hands gripped tightly on a crossbow, grinning evilly and triumphantly.

Alice, completely mortified, as her heart plummeted and her stomach churned, raced to the Gryphon in complete hysterics. 'Gryphon!' she cried as she lifted his eagle head onto her lap. 'Gryphon! Hang on!'

'_Gryphon, hang on!' _mimicked the Knave, and he cackled menacingly. 'Pathetic. It is a malformed monster; it should be put down, along with the rest of you.'

No wrath was as volcanic as the rage erupting in the Mad Hatter; his eyes ablaze, and his fists trembling with fury. He paced furiously towards him. 'You foul, villainous, bloody repugnant bastard!'

'Now, now, Tarrant,' said the Knave airily, nocking a blot onto his crossbow, 'there is no need for such foul language.'

'There bloody well is!' barked the Hatter, scowling with such hatred. 'You've lowered yourself to such a disgraceful echelon you've become a monster yourself! You're a malevolent ogre! You've been under the service of a vain tyrant and it has poisoned your mind! If there is anyone who deserves to die it's you and that hag!'

Weeping, Alice faced up with disgust at the Hatter. 'Tarrant!' she cried hoarsely.

'It is true! He's just like him, he is, Alice! All he cares about is power! He's as immoral as they come! He's a stain on humanity!'

Ilosovic laughed. 'You are a piteous one, you are, Tarrant. Why do you not leave and drown your pathetic excuse for a life away at that tea table along with that scruffy hare and tatty rat?'

'He's a dormouse,' gritted the Hatter, 'and they have names!'

'Pfft!' scoffed the Knave, 'names should not belong to the lowlifes of the world.'

'Do you mean yourself?' barked the Hatter.

'You should _really _gaze at a looking-glass before you judge wrongly, Tarrant,' hissed Ilosovic. 'Or again, would you throw your fist at it in disgust of yourself before you did?'

Enough became enough; the beast inside could no longer be tamed, and blinded by rage the Hatter let out a cry of fury, and blade ready he charged at the Knave. Ilosovic chuckled to himself, and he raised the crossbow.

'Foolish man,' he murmured, and finger on the trigger he released – 'WHAT THE?'

A thud to the stomach winded him, and with the air knocked out of him he fell to the ground, the bolt from the crossbow flying skyward. He collapsed onto his back, and gazing up before him, squinting through the raindrops, he saw Humpy Dumpty, pressing a foot hard onto his wrist and another on his chest.

He grinned darkly. 'Pity,' he snarled.

The Hatter appeared at his side, the cold steel of his blade placed at the Knave's throat. Ilosovic smirked. 'Go on!' he hissed. 'Do it!'

All fury was coursing towards the blade; his mind repeating in a snarling voice on a loop: 'Kill him! End his life! He deserves it!' Glaring at the leering Knave it was highly tempting, and it reminded him so greatly of another adversary; a face so willing to be punched and a neck so willing to be severed. A tug at his heart, though, said different, when he quickly glimpsed over at a weeping girl and a dying beast. Torn between two antithesis decisions, he remained contemplating.

Humpty huffed. 'By the Jabberwock's head, do it, Tarrant!'

It was eating away at him, like a ravenous wolf. _Choose, Tarrant! _It was difficult unexpectedly. Would Alice have spared him? The way she showed no mercy to Leo made it seem otherwise. He needs to feel the agony of revenge. Maybe sometimes people do deserve it, but death is a critical punishment. But is it really justifiable? However, with a sigh, heavy with shame, the Hatter removed his blade from the Knave's throat.

Ilosovic seemed dumbfounded. 'You are sparing me? Shattering mirrors, you are weaker than I thought. You cannot even take a life however rage brews inside of you. It seems you are obviously all talk and no action-,' the Knave's words were cut short as the pommel of the Hatter's sword crashed down onto his head, and there he fell silent.

The Hatter dropped his blade, eyes soothing. 'He will be punished in this life,' he muttered darkly, 'we have much more important things to deal with.'

Turning around, he saw Alice stroking the Gryphon's head tenderly, consoling him through the piercing pain of the crossbow bolt. There, to both of their relief, the Cheshire appeared holding out before Alice the Prism of Hearts, taken silently from within the carriage.

The feline grinned, but sorrow held it down slightly. 'The Prism is yours, Alice,' he said solemnly, 'you had best head over to the battlefield hastily. It will not be long until it ends, and if Seraphina claims victory then all is lost. We will tender Gryphon,' he glanced at the Hatter and Humpty. 'You must leave.'

Cheeks stained with tears, Alice nodded firmly. 'Right,' she said, grasping the Prism within her arms. 'It is time to do this!' and rising speedily onto her feet, and with a quick nod to all, and an assuring smile at the Hatter, she left.

. . .

Desperation coursed rapidly through her, and the adrenaline routed around inside of her. Fighting against the downpour she hasted towards the field of battle, leaving behind the hazy forms of her companions. She hoped all would go well, that something will come and restore order and harmony, just like it did two years ago. Only this time, there was no Globe of Wonders… just the prison of an ancient hate.

As the rain began to calm the limitations of sight were cleared, when Alice perceived the few remaining soldiers upon the field. The once gray ground was sheeted with red and white, and they were still… very still. Where Seraphina or the Looking-glass Queens were Alice did not know, but she sensed they were near, and vigilant enough to notice her return and second attempt of alliance. This was the final time she could try to agree a contract, hoping that Leo yielded to his plans, and if not then the outcome would be grim.

She skidded to a halt before the field. Whispering to the Prism she tried to call for Leo, but the artefact refused to open. There was no sign of life. Alice was desperate enough to try and pry the object open, but her strength was leeched. No one replied, and if no one did she could not role-play a scenario in her head to try and persuade the Queen of Hearts to lay down her arms, for if she knew that if her Knave was out cold and the Prism stolen from her carriage goodness knows a volcano will think twice before erupting before her.

The crown was another matter. She could not distinguish the gold from the Heart Army's armour to the glitter of the coronet. If the Lion and the Unicorn knew that the crown was missing then everything would become even more problematic than it was now.

All was crumbling like pastry before her.

'Leo, dammit, open up!' she commanded urgently. With a hoarse growl she whacked the stone ground with the Prism, and despite its dangerous impact there was not even a dent to impair it. She tried again, and again, and again, and still to no avail. Collapsing onto her knees she submitted to tears. This was one of worst she had felt in her life: her creation falling, friends dying, parents murdered and enemies reviving. She hoped that this was just a dream, a nightmare, so she could wake up back in reality.

_Imagination is too hard to control; _she thought crestfallenly, _that's why it's difficult to direct a scene in your dream: lack of dominance. _

'I have failed,' she sobbed, and she weakened to the downfall of Wonderland and Looking-glass Land. It would not be long now…

Suddenly, from the corner of Alice's eyes, she witnessed a shimmer of red light. The Prism was opening! Relieved, she edged towards it, and as the doors were opening she awaited the face of her only hope.

But the mirror did not ripple. It remained solid as any other. Downcast and enraged, Alice tossed the Prism away, and she cursed. 'I curse you, Leo! You selfish fiend!' she took in sharp breaths through her weeping, 'It's over,' she whispered, 'I can't do anything anymore.'

'I would not say that, Alice,' said a familiar voice.

Raising her head, she looked up to meet the hazel irises of someone who stole her very breath. Leo! Standing in the flesh, solid as a human should be, and as alive as everything she made. He held out his hand to her.

'Take it,' he said.

She swatted it away. 'You're back?' she hissed. 'You wanted this all to happen, didn't you? Well, congratulations! You're human again.'

'I'm not all alive just yet, Alice,' he said. 'I'm still a spectre. But now that the armies are diminishing I am becoming whole again.'

'Well, good for you!' she snapped. 'Supplant Seraphina and the others with all your voracity for power. Plunge this world back to what it used to be! You've got your wish, Leo, now go away!'

Alice kept her eyes away from him as much as possible, but Leo knelt down to see to her, straying to meet them. 'Alice, listen to me!'

She said nothing.

He sighed irritably. 'Alice! If you want to make things right you still can.'

'Oh yes?' she hissed. 'And how exactly? Another Globe, is it?'

'No,' he said, and he softly grasped the charm around her neck. 'This,' he indicated, 'I know that the Hatter gave this to you, but do you know what it is?'

'What?' she asked as she snatched it from his hands and hid it behind her dress.

'It's a stone crafted from the Lake of Purity,' he began, 'and this was once a particle of your mind. When your world weaved its threads of creation, it created every little spot of detail that it could construct, and this was one of the first, beginning merely as a simple rock. Then when everything became more advanced, when your mind let in wisdom, intelligence, life, everything became more splendid, and this little stone became a precious gem.'

Anger soothing, she furrowed her brows, not understanding. 'And what does this have to do with stopping the war? Is this just another metaphor? Some symbolism of a dream?'

He nodded. 'That is exactly what it is.' He smiled. 'Everything begins as a seed, Alice, and then it grows into something greater. You should know by now that _you_ keep this world alive, that _you _decide whether it lives or not, because Alice, even if you have no control over the Monarchs, you have control over dreams.'

'But you're walking!' she retorted. 'Didn't you state that when you are released from the Prism then you have control over everything?'

He chuckled, amused by her words. 'Me? Control over everything? O, Alice, darling, you have no idea still, do you?' he ceased his laughing. 'Alice, _I am you_! I am the part of _you_ that wants _you _to regain control. You are still quite naïve in the mind as in the heart, are you not?' He smiled.

Alice sighed. 'So you're the part of my conscience, the part of my awareness that is trying to help me on my feet?'

'That's right.'

She arose sternly. 'So why did you plunge Wonderland into ruin? Why did you kill my friends? Why are you still trying to rule everything yourself?'

'I'm not ruling everything myself,' he said defensively, 'One: the only reason Wonderland turned into ruin was because of you neglecting it. Two: I only killed them because they were stopping you from controlling everything-,'

'But they were saving everything!'

'No, they weren't! They had no idea that reviving the Glowers was basically reviving chaos. I know it makes no sense to you, Alice, but believe me when-,'

'Why should I believe you?' she snapped. 'All you seem to care about is yourself.'

'I care about you.'

Alice stopped, taken aback by this confession. She tried to evade it, for the last time Leo confessed he had any feelings for Alice it ended up being a lie to rule over Wonderland. His deceit was obvious to her recently. 'Last time you said you cared about me it ended in bloodshed,' she said. 'I can't take that risk anymore.'

Leo's eyes lowered, seeming surprisingly hurt. 'I can help you to do what you choose.'

'By doing what?'

'Listen, and I shall explain...'

. . .

She walked around the field of battle, and as she saw the Queen of Hearts located beside the field she strolled towards her, Prism beneath her arm and a sense of confidence flowing though her. When Seraphina caught sight of her, her eyes blazed.

'You again?' she hissed. 'With my Prism? How in the world did you obtain that, thief? Off with-,'

'No,' ordered a firm and strict voice from behind Alice. Leo walked steadily and confidently towards Seraphina, and he made a crooked smile when he witnessed the rosy tinge in her cheeks.

'Who in – wait, you are… the man within the Prism,' she gasped. 'Leonard Cortus?' She glanced sideways to her guardsmen, who were directing their spears at the two. It was obvious she felt paranoid. 'What do you want? I did what you said!'

'It was a lie, Seraphina,' he informed, 'that the Vanishing was Mirana's and Iracabeth's cause. It was mine. I banished you, and I destroyed Wonderland.'

Stunned, Seraphina was speechless. She staggered, and struggling to regain her voice. 'W-what? You lied to me? How can this be?'

'Your majesty,' began Alice, 'Leo obtained-,' Leo shook his head to Alice, and the reason was for discovering the Lake's powers would be terrible to one who desires power, 'um, Leo found a way to banish you out of Wonderland, because of some vengeance.'

'O, of course,' said Seraphina with disgust, 'a Heartless. Your grandfather was the leader, was he not? For several years you tried to dethrone me.'

'Because of injustice!' barked Leo suddenly, and it made Alice jump. 'Because of your unfair ways! You plunged Wonderland into chaos, not I. I tried to help revive it, in a sense. I made you fight Looking-glass Land because it was the only way I could return to try again. Because Alice, Seraphina, is the true ruler of this world.'

'This?' she glanced at her with abhorrence, 'this child has no power over me.'

Leo clenched his fists. 'Two years ago I would have wrapped my hands around your neck and watched you breathe your final breath, but I know that I do not have power over Alice, that disposing of you would be pointless.' He sighed. 'The Prism is the only thing stopping this world regaining the peace Alice sees that you lot deserve, when really, you all deserve to perish.'

Alice shook her head, 'Nobody deserves to die,' she whispered, remembering that the Hatter shared the same views. 'Leo, nobody deserves it. Not even you did, even though you caused much pain in my life.' She placed the Prism upon the palms of her hands. 'So the Prism is a prison of harmony, like the Globe?'

'In a sense,' answered Leo.

Alice looked up at a befuddled Queen of Hearts, and even the guardsmen seemed perplexed. The sounds of the battle were failing; it was almost over. 'Your majesty,' she began softly, 'I may not bear the crown upon my head, but that does not mean I cannot persuade you. Do you really want this war to continue when all along you were a puppet to this man?'

Seraphina stammered. 'I… I do not know,' she said honestly, 'I never liked Looking-glass Land.'

'You are not that heartless, your majesty,' said Alice.

All of a sudden Seraphina looked as though she was about to cry. 'What?'

'Everyone has a heart, don't they? Leo has a heart enough to help me when he is just lusting for vengeance,' Leo rolled his eyes; 'you must have been the Queen of Hearts for a reason, right? And that reason was because one time you were a just person.' Alice has never seen the Queen of Hearts so vulnerable before. The plan was working. 'Call the war off, make alliance with the Ladies again, and you can again become a real Queen of _Hearts._'

She was reluctant, and blinking her eyes to hold back the tears she beckoned for her guardsmen to leave her be. She peered down to her fallen men, and then back at Alice. She harrumphed, but it was not snootily. 'A heart?' she said a length, and she smiled affectionately. 'A heart…'

A tingle of excitement was building within Alice. She could not believe that this plan to persuade a ruthless tyrant was effective. She glanced at Leo, and even though he stood at her side this was something he dreaded. She was paranoid that he might turn against her at any second, but he remained neutral.

Seraphina's smile dropped, and she made a feeble attempt to regain her dignity. 'Very well, Alice, despite how much trouble this has caused, I will only cease this war if you allow me to do one thing in return.'

'And what would that be, your majesty?' she asked, quite nervously.

With a sharp glare at Leo, she hissed. 'I want this man executed, at once, for deceiving me and all of the two realms.'

Like a rock Alice's stomach fell, and her hands quivered. She peered up at Leo, and he seemed calm to hear this sentence.

'And I want my Prism back,' said Seraphina, staring at the artefact.

'If you want me to die, Seraphina,' said Leo conceitedly, 'then the Prism must be destroyed. I am a ghost, and I will not die any other way.'

The Queen looked thunderstruck, but with a swift nod of agreement she said: 'Very well, the Prism of Hearts must be destroyed,' and she looked crestfallen to hear this, and with that she stepped back to wait for the destruction of the artefact.

Leo turned to Alice. 'We have the upper hand here, Alice. I could persuade the Queen of 'Hearts' to promote you as a Queen yourself.'

She shook her head. 'I have no desire for power. Even though in a sense I rule over this world I could not bear the pressure of ruling a kingdom.'

He chuckled. 'Two years ago I would be outraged by your decision, and I would be stubborn, which we both know I still am. I am not certain if Seraphina will keep her word, but I most certainly will,' he sighed. 'I was only doing what I thought you would want, but obviously now I see that it was completely contrary. I respect your decision, my dear.' He unsheathed the blade that was withdrawn in his scabbard. It was the very same sword that his grandfather used to carry. 'Destroy the Prism with this. It is the only way it can be destroyed.'

She shook her head. 'I can't destroy it.'

'But you could slay me?'

Alice chuckled feebly.

'Listen,' said Leo firmly, 'you have to do it because it is in your power for who perishes and who does not. Once you destroy it, I am completely obliterated. I am erased from your mind, I am erased from existence, and I can no longer confine myself in any other object. I am dead as dead can be.'

It was strangely a difficult decision to make. The Hatter would do it without any hesitation, but it was strange to fact that this man ruined her life two years prior, and had antagonised her entire existence. But she somehow felt for him, and it was queer to realise that he was a part of her that held onto her childhood. Because he was the rebel; the opposing force that kept Alice from growing up. Destroying order would be able to allow Alice to regain control over the land as she could when dreaming and she could alter it at her own will. The Monarchs were the part of her that kept everything where it was, everything that she wanted to remain, and she understood that they existed only for that purpose: the function to let her grow in mind and in soul, but it was the heart that held place for child that Alice once was; the curious little girl ambling in dreamland. It was to be upsetting to realise that that cherished part of her must be perished. She was fine with the way things were, and she knew she no longer wanted reality to turn into dreams again… because this was the dream of her own reality, and she adored it.

She glanced into his eyes, and to her surprise they were welcoming, and tears glossed them. She sighed, and hesitantly she took the sword from his grasp, and traded it for the Prism. 'Very well, Leo,' she declared, 'I shall do it.'

Emotionlessly, Leo nodded. 'Good,' he said monotonically, 'if this is what you want, I am no longer to provoke you. Do not hold back, Alice, because if you hesitate then you will never be able to live your life the way you wish.' She nodded in understanding, and then he turned to Seraphina. 'When this Prism shatters, you call off the war, and you regain peace. I want you to treat others with respect and with fairness. And you had better treat Alice well,' he turned back to her, 'because I never did.'

He lowered the Prism onto the ground, and took two steps back. The sky was now no longer weeping, but the atmosphere was forlorn. He nodded. 'I am sorry for all that I did to you, Alice, my dear. This is my redemption. Do not think that I lied to you when I said that I care for you, because Alice, I never stopped. I know the Hatter will take care of you, because he's the part of you that will help you grow up to become an extraordinary woman, which I can see is already working,' Alice smiled. 'Remember, this is your Wonderland, keep it living no matter what,' a silent tear trickled down his cheek, 'farewell, Alice, and may you travel far under fair skies.'

Alice felt a single tear stray down her cheek, and raising the blade high in the air, she let it crash down with all her might upon the Prism. A great light blinded her, and a loud shatter of glass filled the air. A beam of red light shot skyward, and everyone all around ceased what they were doing, and they stared with awe. Once the light vanished, all was still. Alice opened her eyes, and the sword that was in her hand had disappeared. Shards of glass lay on the ground where the Prism of Hearts once was, and turning to her side Leo was no longer there.

He was gone forever.

Seraphina, astonished by the sudden episode, struggled to find her voice. 'W-well… that was… a strange occurrence.' She turned to see to Alice. 'You have may word still, Alice, now that he is gone. The armies have already stopped fighting. The battle is over, and now I must speak to the Ladies,' there was a hesitant desire to do so as she hovered to the other side of the field.

The remaining soldiers stood thunderstruck by what had happened, and they shared whispers of awe between them, and as Seraphina met with Mirana and Iracabeth, it seemed all was well. It was all sudden, but soon later, the Ladies seemed to have shook hands, and by that a warm flame kindled in Alice, and she smiled. She had finally achieved her goal.

From beside of her, a White Soldier limped towards her with a golden object in his hands. 'Is this your crown?' He showed her the crown, and she was relieved.

'Thank you,' she said as she took it from his hands.

'Well, no victor, it seems,' he said as he observed the queens, 'I guess this means it's a Stalemate,' and he turned to help his injured comrades.

Alice did not place the crown on her head, and instead she kept hold of it in her arms. Power was obviously not for her. A sudden thought struck her, and she turned to pace back up to where her friends were.

. . .

'Alice!' cried the Hatter as he sprinted towards her. 'You're alright! The war? It's stopped hasn't it? What was that light? What happened out there?'

She looked smug. 'I persuaded the Queen of Hearts to end the war, and by doing so I destroyed the Prism of Hearts, and that was what the ray of light was.'

The Hatter smiled his charming grin. 'Brilliant! Outstanding! I knew you would do it, my dear. You've saved the land yet another time.'

She looked over his shoulder. 'How is the Gryphon?'

'O, superb,' cried the Hatter joyfully, 'it seemed that we were close to losing him, but then he miraculously healed, like the Lake of Purity just flowed through the air.' Alice smiled to hear of this, and returning with the Hatter to see the others they all greeted her with friendly smiles and cheers.

'You did it, Alice!' exclaimed the Cheshire Cat. 'Again, you have shown that you are a remarkable woman.'

'Alice,' said the Gryphon as he walked healthily towards her, 'my wounds are healed, and all is saved. There was no _if, _because you were going to manage. Optimism is always better then pessimism-,'

'At least then, you know you'll find happiness,' concluded Alice, and the Gryphon smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Not finished yet, at least one more to go. :)


	16. Mending Hearts

**CHAPTER XV**

**Mending Hearts**

All gloom seemed to have been obliterated from existence, despite those that had sadly fallen on the field of battle. A short while after Alice had returned to rejoin the others, the White Rabbit came hopping gauchely to see them, proclaiming that he managed to defeat the Jubjub Bird by sticking the end of the chain of his pocket watch in its eye; he beamed delightedly and smugly, paying no heed to his ruffed up fur and torn up garments.

The Gryphon seemed to have phenomenally healed, and the bolt had dissolved like saw dust. He did not limp, and his hind half moved flawlessly. He was grateful for Alice's victory, and he bowed the lowest he ever did. Blushing, Alice stroked his beak and moved to see the others: the Cheshire Cat grinned upon the top of the Queen of Heart's carriage, and he winked. Humpty Dumpty – although looking worse than ever – sat upon the unconscious Knave's chest with not a care in the world. He gave a dark smirk at Alice, and he chuckled. The Hatter, seeming as delighted as always after Alice accomplishes something life altering, grinned excitedly. His wrists (and Humpty's) were no longer shackled, and so he gave a firm embrace to Alice, ending it with a peck on the lips.

Sometime soon though Seraphina returned with the remaining soldiers, looking as toffee-nosed as ever. Her exasperated look seemed as though she wished she had ended this warfare with both the Queen's heads in her hands. It was not a pleasant sight to imagine, but something said that was an immoral desire that the Queen always burdened.

She shuffled towards them at her carriage, giving all of them a glare. She sighed when her infuriated blue eyes landed on Alice. 'It is done,' she said at length, not at all pleased. 'The war is ended; both realms have been united once again. That means Hatta and the Egg Man are free, but I will change my mind if you do not get off from on top of my Knave at once.' Humpty instantly arose, and a groaning Ilosovic stood up, seeming greatly humiliated that he was defeated by something you eat for breakfast. A great red lump formed on his head like a mutated tomato. When he saw the Queen, he froze rigid, utterly mortified.

'F-Forgive me, my Lady,' he bowed to try to regain his dignity. 'I… they were… I was trying-,'

'Hush, Knave,' snapped the Queen firmly. 'No harm will come to these creatures when they are within mine and the Ladies' kingdoms, understood?'

'Er – yes, your majesty!'

'Find my dear Jubjub Bird and escort us back to Wonderland immediately.'

'Yes, your majesty!' and with a bow he quickly left to find the vulture.

The Hatter hesitantly approached her. 'Why the sudden change of heart, your majesty?' he asked curiously.

The Queen smiled haughtily. 'Sometimes a black heart needs to be cleansed. But it will stay gray; it will not return back to its rosy red. I am still stern, and I will always remain that way, but-,' she looked thoughtfully at Alice, 'some things just have to see a change; redemption for myself. Now, if you do not mind I have a kingdom to boss – er – I mean… look after. Move, feline,' she waved a hand at the Cheshire Cat, and he disappeared from atop of her carriage. 'Oh, and Alice,' she called before she went inside, 'next time you create an object, make sure it does not hold deceit,' and with a swift nod she entered the carriage, waiting for her Knave to return.

A cawing was heard, but it was weak. The Knave returned carrying an injured Jubjub Bird back towards the carriage, its eye closed tightly. The Rabbit snickered smugly. As they approached the carriage, the Bird made a feeble attempt at flying, and clumsily it landed atop of the coach. The Knave whistled to his horse and mounted it as it came. With a mighty gesture the Knave commanded for their leave, and the Heart Army rode off back to Wonderland.

The Hatter moved towards Alice when the last glimpse of the Queen's Army had faded in the horizon. 'So,' he said at length, 'how did you regain peace?'

Alice shrugged her shoulders. 'O, you know: persuade the Queen into ending the war, saying she's not all that bad, and then destroy the Prism. That made her stop dead, you know.'

The Hatter furrowed his brows. 'Just like that?' he asked sceptically.

She nodded. 'Yes, just like that.'

He shuffled closer, greatly inquisitive. 'What was the Prism of Hearts, exactly?'

Quickly, Alice responded. 'I never knew, really,' she lied confidently. 'It never opened for me. I thought it might have enraged Seraphina when I destroyed it before her, but actually, I think it possessed her somehow.'

'O, yeah?'

'I think so,' she said. 'Because right when it shattered she looked as though she snapped out of a trance.'

'Hm,' the Hatter mumbled. 'We should have destroyed it when we got it then. It would have saved us a lot of trouble,' and he let her be.

Lying to the Hatter was one of Alice's least likings, but she dared not say that the man that murdered him and controlled her was responsible for everything was such a wise idea. She hoped he would not find out that she deceived him, completely shunning Leo's existence. But he was gone, long gone now, and it was most likely for the best.

Alice strayed back to the battlefield, where the fallen lay like destroyed chess pieces. The White and Red Army had already departed back to their territories, leaving behind them the sombre atmosphere of the aftermath. Nobody followed her; she said that she would return to them shortly, for she needed to retrieve something. She had given the crown for Humpty to hold; that needed to be returned back to the Lion and the Unicorn also.

Ambling around, she heard a crack beneath her foot. Peering down she observed the remnants of the Prism of Hearts – shattered like crimson glass. Kneeling down, carefully not to cut her knees on the shards, she picked one up, and it reflected her face. It was a shard of the mirror. In a way, she was half hoping to see one of Leo's brilliant hazel eyes replace hers suddenly, but they never did; they remained blue and bright.

She smiled. 'A very noble thing you did, Leo,' she whispered as she placed the glass back on the ground. 'Very noble…' she sighed, arose, and brushed the glitters of glass from her dress. Gazing out an ocean of soft mist began to devour the soldiers; it became deeply depressing, and greatly eerie. At the moment a cold shiver ran down her spine, she agreed it was time to leave.

'No power? But with this crown you could do anything!' exclaimed Humpty Dumpty.

'I don't _want _power,' said Alice, seizing the crown from Humpty's grasp. 'I'm returning it back to where it belongs: Crown's Way, where the Lion and the Unicorn live.'

Humpty sighed. 'Fine,' he rolled his eyes, 'but with that you could have been more powerful than all three monarchs together, you know,' and he stalked off.

'Don't listen to him, Alice,' said the Rabbit. 'He's just annoyed because he believes that her majesty should have been given some beating after what turmoil she put us in. He'll return to his wall, sit there, cursing life,' and as he hopped off Alice distinctly heard the words 'falls off'.

Alice walked over to the Gryphon. 'Hello, Gryphon, do you think you can fly me to Crown's Way? I need to return this crown.'

'It would be an honour, Alice,' he said elatedly, and he lowered himself ready for her to mount him.

'Pardon me, my dear, but is there room enough for two?'

Alice turned to see the Hatter, beaming happily. She nodded. 'Of course, the Gryphon would be delighted to give you a lift.'

'Would he, now?' said the Gryphon, chuckling.

He let them both on anyway; leaving the Cheshire Cat back to materialise to Wonderland, Humpty finding his own new wall post, and the Rabbit catching up with the Heart Army. All three, sharing their goodbyes, soared off into the air, and flew southward to Crown's Way.

Entering the gloomy but harmless passage, they emerged before the Lion and the Unicorn, and they goggled at their beloved crown. 'Ah! The Crown has returned to us!' declared the Unicorn, his silver horn shimmering.

'Thank you – er – Alice,' stammered the Lion, taking the crown in his feeble paws. 'I deem it worked, yes?'

Alice nodded. 'It most certainly did, and so, as promised, the crown is yours again.'

The Lion grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. 'Splendid! Now we have a reason to fight again,' he bowed. 'Thank you, Alice, and um, Hat Man,' and with that Alice and the Mad Hatter turned around, and left through Crown's Way into the rolling plains, sheeted with a forming haze that was creeping from the Plateau.

It felt here, gazing at the fog, that memories were forging themselves before her, interlacing the land back in the same cover of ghostly mist. Two years ago she returned to a world of depravity, strangled in decay and crumbling progressively. This haze, however, did not feel the same as it did before; there was life amidst the fog, gallivanting through would-be emerald hills and ascending marvellous mountains. This murkiness would not last forever, not with Alice around, and not with the faith in herself strengthened as steel.

With a sigh, the Hatter peered down to her. 'Disheartened by the mist?'

Alice shook her head. 'It's only temporary,' she said assumingly.

The Hatter smiled softly, and then lowered his eyes. 'Are you going to leave me again?'

Hitherto it came to Alice's attention about staying or not. Last time she had a reason to leave: she had a family and life to pursue, but with guilt of departing heavy on her heart, and the fact that she had no one to return home to, her decision was confirmed swiftly.

She shook her head. 'No,' she said warmly, and she looked up at him. 'Before I had to return to my parents, but they are no longer with me,' she shook away the sorrow, and smiled at him. 'I'm not leaving you, Tarrant, not today, not tomorrow. I'm staying to keep this world alive. A pulse cannot go on without a heart. It's my responsibility now. This is my Wonderland… and it always will be.'


	17. Epilogue: All In The Golden Afternoon

**Epilogue: All in the Golden Afternoon**

She was right: the fog was only temporary. For after the mist lifted a golden sun arose from the east, and illuminated all in a warm and uplifting glow. Life had returned to world: the flowers blossomed, the trees grew fresh leaves, and the crystalline rivers ran gracefully. Birds sang in the forests, cattle grazed peacefully in the fields, and the creatures roamed without a care in the world.

Seraphina became less of a tyrant, honouring Leonard's words to regulate a smooth and orderly period of influence. Her continuous phrase of severing one's heads had lessened, but hatred still brewed within her. There was great resentment for being deceived by a ghost and mocked by her neighbour's Queens. Her short-temper was still a great concern, but she found a way to control herself, the White Rabbit had informed when he was again positioned for the Queen's Page. It ran more silkily, lately.

Humpty Dumpty did indeed find another wall, had he remained as a shrewd but bitter oval-shaped being with unfortunate balance. If ever he had fallen again there had been no reporting, but it would not surprise anyone if he did.

The Gryphon returned to a faraway area located in Wonderland to meet back up with his old companion, the Mock Turtle. He was seldom seen to glide throughout the skies again; however, he was at harmony alongside the lakeside with the whimpering beast.

The Knave of Hearts was prosecuted for being accused of stealing a muffin from the kitchen. Another déjà vu it became to the others, but he was judged innocent in the end, for apparently a little rodent had instead taken the cake away for himself. The March Hare was not pleased with his little drowsy friend.

Of all the stories that had been said throughout the realms after the war, none was more heart-warming than Alice and the Mad Hatter. Alice stayed with the Hatter at the March Hare's home, enjoying tea and tarts almost every moment of the day. It made her ponder the answer for the '_Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk' _riddle. That one had always befuddled her since the Hatter first asked her when she was a child. Nevertheless, Alice had not been happier than she was now. It was a dream world teeming with wonder and enchantment, and now she could finally explore her creation thoroughly. She knew her adventures here were just beginning.

Any trace of Leonard Cortus had been erased, as though he really did die after the Globe of Wonders was punctured. However, it had always harassed her to imagine if Leonard had claimed victory instead, and that the war ended in tragedy. Would that have begun a new canvas for her to paint? For all the hate she held, she could not help but hold a place in her heart for him. She was a part of him, and he will remain within her forever, but erased from everything else in life.

The Hatter was everything to Alice now. For all the times he had been there beside her she could not have asked for a much greater person to spend her days with. Whether their relationship would blossom to a whole new and unexplored level, that was another story far in the future. Today, it is just this one. Through hardships and struggles, and warfare and hate, friendship, hope and optimism is the opium of a cheerful life, blissful and merry, full of wonder and curiosity, madness and charm, for Wonderland really, is a land full of Wonders, and a world of dreams and reality.

. . .

_Thus grew the tale of Wonderland:  
Thus slowly, one by one,  
Its quaint events were hammered out—  
And now the tale is done,  
And home we steer, a merry crew,  
Beneath the setting sun._

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: **And that's it, folks, the story has finished. :(

There is a poll on my profile about what _Alice In Wonderland_ story you would like to see next. The one with the most votes is the one I shall begin planning.

Thanks for all of your support throughout the months, people. You're all fantastic!

I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
